Shaken Reality
by littlepans
Summary: [Sequel to Light in the Darkness] Ten years after high school, Naruto and Hinata find their life to take many unexpected turns.
1. Chapter 1 - Time-Skip

Here we are. 50,128 words, 156 pages, and 25 chapters later. The sequel to my first FanFiction.

Let me stop here and say that, if you have not read the first part of the story, I encourage you to. It is under my profile, and the name is "Light in the Darkness." Feel free to comment/review while you read! =D

To those of you who have waited this long, thank you for your patience. It's been a rather hectic summer semester. Don't expect chapters as quickly as I published originally, though. On top of school and work, I start my field experience, which means the time I would normally spend writing, I will spend at work...unpaid. -.-

Oh the life of a college student.

Any who, without further ado, let the story begin!

I do NOT own Naruto.

* * *

There is a lot that can be said about me. There is a lot that can be said about my wife, Hinata Hyūga. To the world, we are known as demons. To our friends, we are known as human. But Hinata and I refer to each other as the light to outshone the loneliness that seclusion brings.

Do I love Hinata? Absolutely. Does she love me? Absolutely. Hinata is the reason I have lived this long. After the death of my "uncle" Jiraiya, or Ero-Sennin, as I liked to call him, Hinata has been the only person to love me, for me. Sure, I have friends that love me, but there is something different about the love that my beloved Hinata gives me. That something runs deeper than any friendship. At our very core, Hinata and I are the same person. Yes, our personalities may differ, but we both have an unwavering desire to better ourselves. To move forward, even if only one step at a time.

The past ten years of our lives have been normal. At least, as normal as two vessels of demons can get. After graduating high school, Hinata and I enrolled in the University of Konoha. Our friends did also, with the exception of Shikamaru and Temari, who went to Yale due to their outstanding grades. Hinata and I graduated with the same degree as Sasuke and Sakura, two of our dearest friends. Seeing as how Hinata, Sasuke, and I were now the heads of our respective companies, we all decided to get a business degree. Sakura, who was engaged to Sasuke during college, decided she would get the same degree as her betrothed in order to help him with the Uchiha corporation.

Here we are now, ten years after high school. I am the owner of the Uzumaki corporation, as well as my wife, who is the head of the Hyūga corporation. With our marriage, the two companies have prospered, but with this new-found prosperity, a question was raised. Many wondered the sanity of having two "demon-holders," as they called us, running the two companies. However, because the previous owners, Jiraiya and Hiashi, named their successor in their will, there was not much that could be done.

"Naruto, are you okay?" A concerned Ino asked from behind the counter of the flower shop she owned.

"Oh, sorry." I replied, nervously laughing, "I was just thinking about how much our lives have changed in the past ten years."

"Ain't that the truth." She said, still staring at me.

"What?"

"You wanted to buy these flowers, didn't you?" Ino asked.

I looked down to see a bouquet of purple roses, Hinata's favorite.

"Oh yeah, sorry." I handed her the bouquet and she began to input the data into the register.

As she was totaling up my purchase, she asked "So, what's the occasion?"

"You should know!"

She stopped totaling and stared at me, confused, "What should I know?"

"It's Valentine's day!"

"How in the world did I not remember that, and you did!?" She replied with genuine shock.

"I guess when you marry Choji, you begin to tend to forget those things." I said with a laugh.

The next thing I felt was a hit on my head. I turned around quickly, "Hey watch what you're doing fat ma-" I realized that Choji was the one who hit me.

"Fat!?" He yelled, eyebrows twitching.

"Oi, Choji, leave the poor guy alone."

Choji looked up at Ino, "I just-"

"Don't worry about it, Choji..." I was looking at Choji, so I didn't expect the slap on the back of my head from Ino.

"What is with you people and hitting me today?!"

As I turned to face Ino, Choji hit me again. I stepped out from between them and glared at them. I was going to say something, but was interrupted by a child running from the back of the store.

"Daddy!" A young girl of three yelled, with arms outstretched.

Holding out his arms, Choji picked up his little girl. "Huruka! My little sweetums!"

I looked at the scene and couldn't help but feel a sense of pain.

"What about mommy?" Ino asked her daughter, feigning hurt. Huruka held out her arms as her mother picked her up and showered her with love.

I couldn't help but imagine Hinata holding a daughter. Hinata has always wanted kids, but we don't have any. We have tried before, but, for some reason, Hinata will not conceive. I pains me to see my beloved when we are around children. Though she tries to hide it, I can see the pain that washes over her as she watches them. I hate being powerless. I have always been the one to take the lead, to solve the problems we had, but there is nothing I can do about this problem. And for that, I am pained. I want children too, but I want them more now, knowing how much happier it would make Hinata.

Choji put a hand on my shoulder, "It'll happen. Just give it time." He said with a smile.

"Heh, I know. I just hate seeing Hinata so hurt. You should see how she reacts when we are around a child. I hate that I can't do anything to help ease that pain."

"Oi, Naruto," I looked up at Ino, "Just take the flowers. Who knows, maybe tonight will be the night." She said.

Out of all of our friends, Hinata and I are the only ones without children. Shikamaru and Temari have kids, Neji and Ten-Ten have two, and Sakura is pregnant with their second. Even Kiba and Shino have children. They both married women who they met in college.

"I sure hope so. I would do anything to take that pain away from her."

Ino looked at me sympathetically and nodded, handing me the flowers. "Just take them, they are free."

"Thanks Ino. I better get going. Hinata worries if I'm out too late."

"Bye Naruto!" Choji yelled after me, "And good luck tonight!" He added with a wink.

I rolled my eyes and ran home to my beloved.

* * *

_I wonder if Naruto forgot what tonight was..._ I looked up at the clock, _Its nearly 9:00, where is he at?_

I stared at the clock, watching the second-hand slowly tick away, willing my love to walk through the door. I looked around the house at the candles I had lit, the aroma of vanilla wafting around the room. The table was prepared, and on each plate was a steak with mashed potatoes and corn.

_I may be a good cook, but Naruto outshines me when it comes to grilling. I sure hope he likes it..._

I glanced down at the dress I was wearing. It was a simple lavender dress that went to my ankles. Even around Naruto, I am still very conscious of my figure.

_Come on Naruto..._

There was a knock at the door.

"Hinata!" The blond-haired man yelled.

I glared at him, "Where were you at!? I was worried sick."

I may worry about him, but I won't let it show.

"Sorry, Hinata, I got caught up at work until 8:00, and then I stopped by Ino's shop." Jutting his hand out, Naruto held out a bouquet of purple roses with a box.

I kissed him and sat the box on the counter in the kitchen. Obviously, after college, we had to move, so Naruto and I bought a small house with three bedrooms with the money we were left behind. Because of our upbringing, we wanted to live frugally, so we spent just enough money to buy the house and two vehicles. That was three years ago, and we haven't touched the money yet. Something tells me, though, that the interest built up over the last three years has accrued more than we spent.

We walked over to the table in the dining room and Naruto pulled my chair out for me. After thanking him, I sat down, and he pushed me in. Naruto claims he does this because he loves me, but I think he does it to prove he isn't as perverted as the man he lived with for so long, Jiraiya. Whatever the reason, I still blush.

_He treats me like royalty._

Naruto sat down across from me and stared at me. This action usually makes me blush, but I wasn't paying too much attention. In his attempt to make me blush - he says he enjoys it - I got lost in his eyes. I stared at the blue oceans and got lost in thought about my love.

Noticing I wasn't blushing, Naruto tried a different tactic. "You look beautiful, Hinata."

I tried to suppress it, but I gave in as the blush rose up and covered my face.

"There it is!" He laughed quietly.

* * *

"I don't know why you like doing that so much, Naruto. I hate my shyness..." Hinata said, staring at the table.

"Hinata, you know I love you, right?"

She looked up at me, a blush fighting its way to the surface. She nodded ever-so-slightly.

"You trust me?"

She nodded again.

"Then trust me when I say that your shyness is part of your appeal."

"I just-"

"Hinata, I wish you would stop beating yourself up like that. I love you. I love everything about you." I paused for a second. "As a matter of fact, you know what?"

She continued to stare at me.

"Do you know what immediately attracted me to you?"

More staring.

"It was that shyness of yours. Yes, you and I are the same person. Deep down, we are both fighters, but our personalities are completely different. It was the shyness that attracted me to you. If you were a hothead like me, we would always be butting heads!"

"Naruto, you are very open about who you are. In fact, you are happy with it."

I looked at her and smiled. "Believe it or not, Hinata, I have doubts, too."

"You're just saying that..."

"I'm not, Hinata. I really mean that." I looked at the table, "Every day, I wonder how in the world you fell in love with the clumsy idiot that I am. I was never really smart. I mean, look how long it took for me to realize that I liked you."

Tears began to fall down her face, so I got up and knelt by her chair.

"Naruto, you don't mean that. You're such a fighter, you are always on top of things."

A familiar pain shot through me as I remembered what I was thinking at the flower shop.

"Hinata, you have no idea how much I hate that I can't give you children."

She quickly looked me in the eye, but didn't say anything.

"You're right, I've always been the one on top of things. When there is an issue, I jump right in and you are there to help me solve it. But, this is one thing I can't 'jump into,' so to speak. I see how you react when we are around children, and it pains me to see you that way."

The tears were falling now, "Naruto, I..." She couldn't continue. She broke down and cried into my shoulder. I just held her.

We were like this for ten minutes before her crying ceased. I lifted her head and looked in her eyes, which red from her tears.

"Hinata, you are everything to me. I love you more than anything or anyone in this world."

* * *

It was as if Naruto had read my thoughts. Because it was Valentine's day, I took off of work, in order to prepare for tonight. On the way home, I sat at a park and ate my lunch, enjoying the scenery. But, as I should have known, children were out and about, playing with each other. I couldn't get as far as opening my lunch when the tears threatened to drop. I ran to my car and balled my eyes out.

"Naruto, I love you too." I kissed him and wrapped my arms around him in a hug. We were both standing at this point, so it was a lot easier. "You still are the only one who knows how to cheer me up."

He returned that hug and added, "As are you."

We returned to our respective seats and began to eat. As we ate, a thought came to my mind.

"Naruto, I think we should go to a clinic."

"I know I'm crazy, but you don't gotta take me to there!"

I giggled, "Not a psychiatric clinic, baka, I mean a clinic to see if we are actually able to have children."

"Are you sure you want to do that, Hinata? I hear those tests can be rather...invasive."

I nodded, "I am sure."

He smiled at me and agreed.

With the idea put forth, we finished our dinner.

* * *

For those of you who are new to my writing, I usually place a small, funny conversation after my stories. I won't do it this chapter, but I will the next.

Now, a question for you all. How would you feel if, after every 5 chapters, I include a small O-make? (For an example of an O-make, it's those small comedic shorts after some Naruto episodes.) I was thinking of making these O-makes completely random, some relating to the story, and some not. These O-makes will take the place of the chapter, but will, hopefully, slow the pace of the story a little. I am glad with the pace of the story as it is, mind you, but some may not be content with it.

Anyway, let me know what you think! At the very least, expect one chapter a week. Now that I have this one published, I need to make an outline for the next one that will, most likely, finish the story.

Thanks again!

Comment/Review Please!


	2. Chapter 2 - The Clinic

Well, I got the first 10 chapters outlined. That is all I'll say, as I don't want to spoil anything! :D

Anyway, the semester starts next week, so I can spend some time writing this week. I will publish the next chapter when I outline the next 10 chapters, or on Sunday (8/24), whichever comes first.

I do NOT own Naruto.

* * *

Valentine's day fell on a Friday this year, so we were able to sleep in the next day. Unfortunately, when Hinata said we needed to go to the clinic, she meant early. I got up at 5:30 and took a shower, and got dressed in my 'town-clothes.' I put on a pair of blue jeans and an orange shirt. I walked out and saw Hinata pulling her shirt down, finishing the ensemble. She had a lavender shirt with blue jeans.

"I guess we really do take after each other."

She turned around quickly, a blush on her cheeks.

"What do you mean?"

"You may still wear purple, but you have the same style I do." I laughed.

She looked at what I was wearing and nodded, "That just means I love you!"

I walked over and kissed her, "And I love you."

* * *

I walked into the bathroom to brush my hair, which had been ruffled due to the shirt I put on. As I picked up the brush, I heard our bedroom door shut.

_I guess he's going to meet me in the living room._

My hair has always been the one part of me that I took great pride in. My hair was very long, reaching to the small of my back, and was the shade of my favorite color. I brought the brush down with an elegance only a woman can have. After I made sure my hair was appropriate, I opened our bedroom door and was hit with a familiar, mouth-watering smell. I followed the scent into the kitchen and was met with a shocking sight. Naruto was in the kitchen, cooking.

"Cinnamon Buns?" I asked Naruto, who's back was turned to me.

He turned around and smiled at me, "I bought them last night, but we got too...preoccupied to eat them."

I blushed, again.

"I warmed them up, so sit at the table and I'll bring you some."

I smiled as I watched my husband take out two small plates and pull four cinnamon buns out of the microwave that he heated them up in.

As I sat down, Naruto asked, "Milk or Orange juice?"

"Milk, please."

He smiled and pulled out two glasses, pouring milk in both of them. He quickly brought me my breakfast and went back to get his. After sitting down, we dug into our food. A big smile crept across my face as I started at Naruto.

"You got this from Choji's, didn't you?"

"You said they make the best ones." He added with a smile.

"Yes, but that place is expensive."

Jimmy's, the restaurant near where Jiraiya had been killed, was bought out by our friend Choji, who had went to school to be a chef. He now owns the restaurant, as well as his own bakery, which happens to be near Ino's flower shop.

"Come on, its Choji! All it takes is a little prodding from Ino and he'll crack." Naruto added with a smile.

"So, you got them for free?"

"Nah, I got them at a 10% discount. They were still way overpriced, but I had enough money left over to buy you those flowers." He motioned toward the vase that now sat on the counter separating the kitchen from the dining room.

"How much did you spend?" I asked.

"All together," He sat back in his chair and stared at the ceiling, arms crossed, "$49.72."

I rolled my eyes, "Stop showing off your mad math skills."

"I can't help it. You helped me find out this knack I have for math. I love it!"

I smiled at him as we continued our breakfast. A few minutes later, Naruto picked up his keys and headed for the garage. I watched him head through the door, but didn't follow. A few seconds later, he comes back in.

"You coming?"

"The clinic is a five minute walk from the house. Let's just walk."

"You sure?"

"I am." I ran over and grabbed his arm, "Let's go!"

He smiled and threw the keys on the counter, "Then, by all means, let's do this!"

We both walked out the front door. Naruto, in his absent-mindedness locked the door without taking his keys.

* * *

We were walking down the street, hands intertwined, talking about work. I was really excited to talk about it, which is odd for me. I'm not usually one for mixing business with my home-life.

"You'll never guess what I found out at work yesterday." I told Hinata.

She looked at me, "What?"

"I went to the file room to file away some paperwork, and I came across this box that addressed to me."

"What was in it?"

"Well, I opened it up, and there was a tablet inside."

"A tablet? Did you order one?"

"No, which is why I'm so confused. I turned it on, and this wierd word showed up."

"What was it?"

"I don't know, I've never seen it before. The word was 'Myoboku.'"

"'Myoboku?' Did you try a dictionary?"

"Nope. After I shut the tablet off, I tried researching it on my computer, but I came up empty."

"Was there anything else in the box?"

"Nope. I could tell the box was old, though. It was dated for 20 years ago..."

"They had tablets back then?"

"Ero-Sennin once told me that my father was a very good inventor. He liked to build things, and keep them to himself. Maybe he built it..."

"So your father made a piece of technology that was 20 years ahead of its time?" She looked at me skeptically, but then added, "Maybe 'Myoboku' has something to do with your father."

"Yeah...maybe..."

* * *

We walked into the clinic and were met by a woman dressed in all white.

"How may I help you, today?"

"We have an appointment." I answered the lady.

"Huh, we do?!" Naruto asked, surprised.

I smiled, "I guess I really am taking after you."

Naruto grumbled as he took my hand and the lady led us to the receptionist. She explained the situation to the receptionist, who looked very annoyed.

"Last name?"

"Uzumaki." I replied, smiling at Naruto.

He met me smile with a smirk. We were always pulling pranks or jokes on one another, so he wasn't mad. In fact, he was probably thinking of a way to get me back. I looked forward to it. This is what made our marriage so fun.

"Sit over there," She pointed to a lounge with many chairs, "the doctor will be with you in a few minutes." I simple nodded and led Naruto to the chairs.

* * *

I could see how nervous she was. I watched her as she tightened her grip on my hand.

"It'll be all right, Hinata." I tried to console her. I wrapped my arm around her waist and brought her closer to me.

She looked up at me and I saw the tears beginning to fall, "But what if it isn't?"

I kissed her forehead. "Everything will be okay..."

"But-"

"Hinata," I paused, not really knowing how to continue, " I want a child too. I want someone to shower all of my affection on. So, if this doesn't work out, there is always adoption."

Her faced eased a bit, but she was still hurting, "I know you have always wanted to carry a child, but if this test says we can't, then we can't. You just need to know that I will be behind you 100%, no matter the result or the decision we make after this."

She smiled through her tears, "I know you will be," she positioned herself under my arm, laying her head on my chest, "We just have to pray that there is at least a chance I can conceive."

I kissed the top of her head, "Everything will work out. It always does."

We sat like this for a few minutes until a woman walked out calling our name.

* * *

We walked out of the clinic very nervous. At least, I did. We would not get the results for a few days, so the anxiety would only build. I looked up at Naruto who had a pale face.

"Whats wrong, Naruto, you look like you've seen a ghost."

He looked at me, face still pale, paler than mine, "Worse."

"What happened?"

"After my test, I walked out into the lobby to wait on you and then..." his voice trailed off.

"And then...?"

"An older woman walked out of her room, without any clothes..."

I burst out laughing, relieved of the anxiety, "Was that all?"

"No. It gets worse."

I didn't say anything, anticipating his answer. "It was Aunt Tsunade..."

When I heard her name, I began laughing uncontrollably.

Naruto turned to look at me, "What' so funny? I'm scarred for life!"

I continued to laugh, but managed to say "That kind of thing always happens to you."

Naruto began to laugh, too, and said, "Just you wait, I'll get you, Hinata. Just you wait..."

* * *

"Hinata! Naruto!" a voice yelled from behind us. We both turned around and saw two members of our family, Neji and Ten-Ten. They both carried one of their children.

"Hey, guys!" I said loudly.

Hinata bowed to her cousin and he returned the gesture.

"Lady Hinata..."

Hinata looked at him and said sternly, "Neji, you know you don't have to call me that."

"Hai, Lady Hinata."

Hinata rolled her eyes and looked over to Ten-Ten. "What are you doing tonight?"

"We were actually looking for you two."

"Why?"

She looked over at Neji, wanting him to explain, "Well, I was hoping you could try and get the gang over for lunch. We haven't seen each other in a while."

"Why ask us?" I asked.

"You two are the only ones who have some kind of connection with everyone. We lost contact with our friends after high school. With the exception of Lee, of course." Neji continued, still acting formal. I knew this was because of Hinata's status within the Hyūga company, but it still got irritating.

I looked at Hinata who smiled, "We haven't seen the group in a while, why not? We can host a party at our house!"

I returned her smile with a kiss and looked at the two before us, "Sure, do you have a date that can work for you two?"

"How about next Friday night?" Ten-Ten proposed.

"That's perfect," Hinata started, "That gives us plenty of time to prepare. I take it you will ask Lee?"

They both nodded.

Hinata grabbed my hand and led me away, "Come on, Naruto! Let's get to the store!"

* * *

"I'm sorry, Naruto, I just needed to get away before Neji started acting formal again."

He laughed heartwarmingly, "It's all right, I understand."

We both walked back to our house, where I let Naruto fiddle with the door until he realized he locked us out.

"Uh.. Hinata... I think I locked us out." He said nervously.

"You did. Luckily, I noticed, and picked up my keys before we left." I held up my key chain and smiled.

"All right, smart-alec, you'll get what's coming to you."

I stuck my tongue out at him.

A few minutes later, we were in Naruto's work car, driving to the store. The store was within walking distance, but we would need to buy plenty of things for the party, so we needed room to place the groceries. I mentally went over everything we would need, and wrote them down on a small pad of paper.

I glanced over at Naruto, who had a scowl on his face, "What's wrong Naruto?"

"Oh, nothing. Just thinking."

"About?"

"How to get you back."

"Good luck with that!"

Naruto pulled into a parking spot and got opened his door to step out. He walked around to do the same for me.

"Thank you, Naruto." I said smiling.

"You're welcome." He said.

Naruto grabbed a buggy from rack, and began to push it around the store. As we usually did, I was in front of him, calling off the items I had written down, guiding him to the aisle each item was on.

As I was walking around the store, looking for the first item on the list,Naruto stopped suddenly, making me turn around to see what was up.

"I got it!" he said to me.

"Got-WOAH!" Naruto picked me up and sat me in the empty buggy.

"This is how I can get you back." He added with a smile.

I don't think I've ever blushed harder than when people turned around to see a grown adult in a buggy. Naruto pushed me along, throwing food and such into the buggy for the party we were to host next week. I could see Naruto fighting a smirk.

_God, I hope we don't run into anyone we know..._

We shopped for a good hour, with me in the buggy, afraid of getting up. Naruto would surely put me back in, against my protests.

Naruto eventually pushed the buggy next to the register, much to the delight of the woman behind the cash register.

"You two sure are cute." The older lady stated.

"Why thank you," Naruto started, "My wife loves it when I push her around in the buggy."

I take it back. I NOW have never blushed so hard, which only made Naruto laugh.

After Naruto's laughter subsided, he said "Nah, I was just messing with her," He walked around and picked me up, out of the buggy, "There you go, Hinata."

I slapped him on the back of the head, "You baka! You know I have to get you back now, don't you!"

He just smiled at me, making smugness replace my anger, "You just wait, honey, I'll get you back."

He laughed and started putting the items on the belt, as the lady began to rang up our things. I had to admit though, I was a little embarrassed.

* * *

Hinata: "Naruto, that was...embarrassing..." *Begins to cry*  
Naruto: "I'm so sorry" *Hugs Hinata*  
Hinata: *Smiles evilly, pulls Naruto's pants down*  
Littlepans:"Uhh...he doesn't have any underwear on..."  
Hinata: *Nosebleed*

Comment/Review Please!


	3. Chapter 3 - Date

I have 20 chapters outlined for the last part of this series, and the end is no where in sight. That's gonna be fun to write. xD

This chapter is a filler one, but leads us into our first conflict. Let me know what you think of the pace of the story, by the way. Is this moving too slow, or is it okay? Perhaps I should ask this a few chapters from now =P

I do NOT own Naruto.

* * *

As we walked outside, many people looked at Hinata, smiling as they recalled her in the grocery cart. Looking down at my wife, who was clinging to my arm, I noticed her blushing and avoiding eye contact with everyone.

"Did I embarrass you that badly?"

"You have no idea..." she muttered under her breath.

As I watched her, I couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt. Not for what I did, but for how embarrassed she was. I've embarrassed her before, as we do this kind of thing to each other all the time, but I haven't seen her this timid since high school.

"Oi, Hinata..."

"What?" She asked rather tersely.

"I was thinking-"

"That's never a good idea." She said, sarcastically.

I ignored the comment and continued, "How about we go out for dinner tonight?"

She looked up at me, "Why would we do that when we have plenty of food at the house?"

"I just thought it would be nice for us to go out tonight. Just the two of us."

"You know we just paid the bills right, we don't have too much money to-"

"Come on! We haven't had a date-night in a while."

She pursed her lips, "That's true, we haven't had one in a while."

"And, I'll make it part of my Valentines gift to you."

"Oh, Naruto, you don't have to-"

I wouldn't let her finish her sentence, "We can even go to the mall and pick you out a dress."

"Naruto, you don't have to do this!"

"What, a husband can't dote on his wife? This is just my way of saying 'I love you.'"

By now, we had reached the car. I stopped in front of her door and continued, "What's the harm?"

She looked up at me and sighed happily, "All right, Naruto. But, this doesn't get you off the hook for what you did in there."

"Dangit!"

* * *

"Well, if it isn't Hinata!"

Naruto and I turned around to see who it was that spoke. I instantly recognized her.

"Rin!"

"I see you do remember me!" Rin started excitedly.

"Yes, but, how do you remember me? That was so long ago..."

"What can I say? You made an impact on me." She looked up and noticed a confused Naruto, "Is this him?"

I nodded and she ran over, embracing Naruto. Naruto didn't return the embrace, but made a face at me, as if to ask, "Who is the crazy woman!?"

I smiled, enjoying his being uncomfortable.

After a few more moments, Rin stood tall and shook his hand, "I can see you make her happy," she said, referring to my previous smile, "thank you, Naruto."

"I'm sorry, but I really don't know who you are..."

Rin laughed, "And I wouldn't expect you to."

She walked over to me, and I continued, "She was the lady who helped me buy my dress for prom, the night you proposed."

He rubbed the back of his head, "Yeah. I was never that good at keeping secrets."

"You still aren't." I commented.

He stuck his tongue out at me, and I reciprocated.

"Aren't you two adorable. Anyway, what can I help you with?"

I answered, "We've been all over, looking for a dress I can wear for our date, but I can't seem to find one."

She frowned, "And you came here as a last resort?"

"Nothing of the sort. We just started at the other end of the store." I answered chuckling nervously.

She grabbed my hand and took me away, "Stay at the register, Naruto. I'm gonna dress this lady up!"

Naruto stared after us, "Uh, sure...whatever..."

Rin led me through clothing rack after clothing rack. We passed many dresses that would be perfectly suitable, but Rin wouldn't allow me the time to search on my own. We eventually stopped at a rack, and Rin started digging through it. I took the opportunity to ask why she was acting the way she was.

"I just feel a...connection to you, Hinata. I want to help you, in any way I can."

"But why? Not that I'm not appreciative, but, we barely know each other."

Without looking up from her task, she answered, "You just remind me of me and my husband."

"What do you mean?"

She sighed and looked at me, "I told you before how we started out just as you did, right?"

I nodded, unsure ofwhere this was headed.

"Last year, my husband, Obito, was killed by that group Akatsuki."

I gasped, "I'm so sorry."

Tears were threatening to fall down her face, "And, when I look at you two, I'm reminded of when we were younger." She pushed he sadness back with a swallow, "I just want to help you two, any way I can."

I hugged her, "I'm sorry, Rin. But, you don't need to worry about us. We've got...something that no one else has."

"Are you referring to your monsters?" She asked with a bit of good humor.

I chuckled, "There is that, but we also have a good group of friends, who would do anything to help us."

She let go and smiled, "I'm sorry for ruining your night-"

"You didn't ruin our night. Besides," I gestured the dress in her hand, "it seems you helped me find my dress."

She smiled, "I sure did.

* * *

It's always fun showing up at a restaurant without a reservation. There is often a lot of waiting around and meaningless conversation until you are seated. It's even more fun being two demon-vessels. As Hinata and I sat down, waiting for an empty seat, people who were also waiting, migrated to the other side of the restaurant. Then they proceeded to warily watch us. We ignored them.

Thankfully, we know the man who owns the restaurant, so we were seated rather quickly.

"Naruto, Hinata!" came our friends boisterous voice.

We look up at our friend, Choji, and both smiled.

"Choji," I stood up and shook his hand, "how's the restaurant business going?"

He sighed, "It's okay. There just aren't that many people dropping by anymore."

"Is the food bad? Cause, I heard a few guys talking earlier, and..."

Hinata stared at me.

"...Shutting up."

Choji laughed, "No, it's just that time of the year. After Valentine's day, business tapers off until summer."

I clapped him on the back, "You'll make it!"

"We always do!" He turned around to the other people, who were now eying Choji.

"How long have you two been waiting?"

"Ten...Fifteen minutes."

"Ya'll want a seat?"

Hinata interjected, "It's okay. There were plenty of people here before us, and..."

"You guys go on! We can wait longer!" yelled a man from the crowd.

I turned around to thank the man, but his look stopped the words. It wasn't generosity that provoked him. Pretty soon, the others joined in, asking Choji to give us a seat.

"Why don't you two come with me." Choji walked away without a second glance.

I grabbed my wife's hand, and we followed Choji into the restaurant. He led us through the crowd of people and tables, to a candle-lit table in the corner of the restaurant.

"This what you wanted, Naruto?" Choji asked.

"That's exactly what I asked. Thanks, Choj!"

"What do you mean by that, Naruto?" I looked down at my wife, who had asked the question.

"I called Choji while you and Rin were looking for a dress. The bill is 60 dollars more, but it'll be a nice evening."

She smiled and leaned up to kiss my cheek. "Thank you, Naru-ru." As she neared my cheek, I quickly turned my head and she planted the kiss on my mouth. I returned the gesture as she kissed me.

Realizing what happened, she pulled away, blushing. Hinata is hesitant about public affection. The most she does is hold my hand, and the occasional peck on the cheek.

I looked at Choji, smiling "That was definitely worth it."

My wife slapped me.

* * *

We were seated and, after giving us our food, which Naruto conveniently had ordered ahead of time, Choji left. A quick look around the restaurant showed me that I knew no one there.

"Wow, Naruto, the food is really good."

Naruto smiled, "Choji's the chef! Of course it is!"

I smiled, "He really is a good cook isn't he?"

He looked down at the menu, which Choji forgot to take, "But the prices are a little steep." Scanning down the page he said, "$40 dollars for a 10 ounce steak? That price is way too high..."

Someone cleared his throat. Naruto turned around and saw Choji, staring at him.

I laughed.

Choji took the menus and walked away, without saying a word. After he was out of ear shot Naruto said, "You knew here was there, didn't you!?"

I smiled.

"Why I oughta..."

"Naruto. Hinata!" I quickly turned around to the people who called our names.

"Well, if it isn't John Wayne!" Naruto yelled, referring to the young man.

I stood up and shook the young woman's hand, while Naruto walked over to the man."You still like cowboy's?"

"You got another snake in your boot?"

Naruto laughed and hardily shook his hand. I looked at the young woman, and said, "We used be live next door to him."

She smiled, "That explains it. He's been itching to come over and say hello."

"How long have you two been going out?"

"It's our two-year anniversary."

"Oh, happy anniversary!"

"Well, our anniversary was last week, and we were supposed to go out then, but SOMEONE decided to deface principal Tsunade's car." She looked over at her date.

"Hey, she deserved it! Making us wear uniforms to school..."

Naruto laughed, "That's awesome! What did you do?"

"I parked her car in the middle of the court yard, and removed the engine and tires."

"That IS awesome! How did she catch you?"

"Janitor."

"Such a rookie mistake."

"I know! I thought I had everything planned out, too."

"Well, next time, you need to-"

"Ahem!"

We both turned around, slowly, to our dates.

"Don't be giving him ideas, Naruto!"

"Don't be listening to his ideas!" Came their voices at the same time.

"Of course, honey!" we both said.

I whispered in his ear, "I'll send my prank-notebook to your apartment."

"Thanks, man."

* * *

Littlepans: "Naruto...why aren't you wearing underwear?"  
Naruto: "Well, you see, I was gonna get even with Aunt Tsunade..."  
Littlepans: "For what?!"  
Naruto: "What happened at the clinic."  
Hinata: "You baka! Get over it. It-"  
Tsunade: "Naruto! That is no way to be seen in public!" *Runs at Naruto, punches him*  
Naruto: "Team Rockets blasting off again!"  
Littlepans: "Wow...he flew over...9000 feet."

I do not own Dragon ball or Pokemon. xD

Many of you may remember when I threw some FF ideas your way, back in LitD. I've had one bouncing around in my head, which I may start writing before I write the sequel after this one. Don't worry, I will still regularly update this one, I just want to get this one done before I lose these good ideas! The story is the one I explained in (I think it was chapter 8) of LitD, called "What Hurts the Most."

Comment/Review Please!


	4. Chapter 4 - Afterwards

This is kind of a short chapter, but its action-filled! By the way, Ive got 30 chapters outlined, as of now, and am finally seeing the story starting to wind down. Pretty soon, I'm going to start writing. (I decided against starting the "What Hurts the Most" story, as I am too excited about this one to start a new one. =P

(BTW, the semester starts tomorrow, so don't expect quick updates. I'll update once a week, unless I get some time to write.)

I do NOT own Naruto.

* * *

I leaned back in my chair, completely content.

"The food here IS delicious." I said, while rubbing my full-stomach.

Hinata lay her fork down, "It really was."

"I wonder where the waiter is with our bi-"

A man quickly walked by and placed our bill next to me.

"It's like he read my mind..."

After reading the bill, I read the numbers, mentally adding the price to make sure we were charged correctly. There have been times in the past where we were "mistakenly" charged more than what we owed. I can understand one, maybe two dollars, but these amounts were ridiculous.

"Seems no one over charged us this time." I stated.

"Well, that's good. Lemme see it." She reached for the tab, but I pulled back.

"Hey, we're on a date. I'll pay for this!"

She eyed me, "Fine, Naruto. Have it your way." She grabbed her things and walked to the front door. Taking out my wallet, I put the money into the small folder which had the bill. I took the bill to the waiter, making sure he got it. I didn't want anyone to accuse me of walking out without paying. That's another life lesson I learned.

Walking over to the door, I grabbed my wife's hand, and we walked out into the brisk night. Instantly, I took off my coat and wrapped it around her arms.

"Thank you."

I smiled and wrapped my arm around her, "It's no problem."

She leaned her head on my shoulder, "Thank you for dinner, Naruto."

I chuckled, "We haven't done this sort of thing in a long time. We need to do it more often."

"Yeah, you're right."

By now, we had reached our vehicle. After letting Hinata inside, I walked over to the driver's side and got in.

"You know, we really do need to make a time for us doing this." I said, while pulling out of the restaurant.

"Really? Why is that?"

"Well, when we have children, we'll be spending so much time with them, we'll need to make time for us."

She nodded, "I agree, we do need to."

* * *

The trip home would take roughly twenty minutes, and after the long day we had, I was tired. My head was resting on the passenger window. I watched as the scenery flew by, making my eyes droop. I eventually allowed them to rest when Naruto's voice shouted out, "Do you feel that?"

"Feel what, honey?" I asked, a little droopy.

"This...hatred. I haven't felt this since..."

My eyes were wide open.

"NARUTO, WATCH OUT!"

An oncoming vehicle was driving in our lane, poised to hit us. Behind the wheel was one man I hoped to never see again.

_Pein..._

"Him again, huh? Well, we'll see about that!"

Naruto, instead of pulling around as I expected, continued todrive toward Pein.

"Naruto, what are you-" I yelped.

The instant before collision, Naruto quickly steered the car around his, missing him by mere inches. Turning around, I took notice that Pein had turned around, and was heading toward us.

"Naruto, he's coming!"

Without glancing back, Naruto sped down the road.

"Let's hope we can get a cops attention." Naruto said calmly.

I, on the other hand, was not calm. I was constantly glancing behind us, only to see that Pein was gaining ground.

"Naruto, he's getting closer."

"Wait a second, Hinata, I'm trying to think of something..."

"There are NO cops around here!?" I yelled out.

"Hinata," Naruto started, "If we take a left up here, is the police station right there?"

I looked to where Naruto was referring and nodded, "It is."

"Then I'll just lead him there."

Naruto drove as fast as he could, and then slammed on the brakes to help him turn. The tires squealed in protest, but Naruto was able to make the turn. I turned around and saw Pein turn the corner as well.

"That's it, right there, Naruto!" I pointed to the police station, which had only two vehicles parked.

I turned around and saw the distance Pein had gained. He wasn't there.

"Naruto, he's-AH!" I screamed. Pein had driven the vehicle alongside ours. I watched with horror as he began to ram his car into ours. The look on Pein's face was as stoic as my cousins.

Naruto, in response, rammed Pein's vehicle. Pein responded with another. Looking ahead, I noticed we were thirty yards from the station.

"Naruto, I'm sorry I made you sell your Sports Car."

"I know right!?"

Naruto looked at the police station, and his eyes lit up. "I've got an idea." Looking over at me, he said, "Hinata, hang on!"

I nodded, and gripped the seatbelt as tight as I could.

With one hard turn, Naruto pushed our car into Pein's. His vehicle lurched a bit, but continued nonetheless. As expected, Pein turned his wheel to ram us, but, unexpectedly, Naruto hit the brakes. Pein's vehicle, because of the sharp turn, turned perpendicular to our vehicle. Naruto grinned and pushed on the accelerator. We T-boned his car, pushing it along.

Five yards from the police station, Naruto slammed on the brakes, and turned into it. As we drove into the parking lot, Pein's vehicle flipped into the air, and landed on its roof.

The ruckus caused the policeman on duty to run outside. He looked at us, and then at the over turned vehicle. Screaming into his radio, he ran to the crash site, and we both followed.

* * *

We approached the overturned vehicle apprehensively. The policeman, who had no idea who was behind the wheel of the car, frantically ran forward. So, he reached the wreckage first. By the time he was there, sirens could be heard.

"Did you two see what happened?"

Hinata was gripping my arm tight, burying her head in my arm. She was scared.

"We did, officer. The man was trying to run us off of the road, so we retaliated."

"Retaliated?"

"He had been trying to ram our vehicle, so I slammed on the brakes and T-boned him."

"And the car flipped as you turned into the station?"

"Yessir."

He sighed, "Go home."

"Wait, what? Don't we need to stay and give a report?"

"I know who you two are. You are the one's everyone calls 'demon vessels.'"

"We are."

"Do you really think anyone is going to believe you two are innocent?"

"Well...no...but-"

"Look, I happen to like you two. I have nothing against you, and I don't want to see you two get hurt. By the way your wife is looking, I can see she is very distraught. That shows me you two are innocent in this." He looked at the wreckage, "Besides, I see no one in the car."

I peered over his shoulder. Sure enough, there was no one to be seen.

"Just go home. Go wash up and get some rest."

I looked down. He was right, but I hated doing this. "Thank you, sir."

"It's no problem. Just go, NOW!"

I grabbed my wife's hand and pulled her toward the station, but she wouldn't budge.

_She really is scared..._

Without hesitation, I picked her up and carried her to our vehicle. By the time we were driving away from the police station, the ambulance had shown up. As we pulled around the corner, pointing the vehicle toward our house, I could have sworn I saw a tuft of orange hair.

* * *

As we pulled into the driveway, I had calmed down enough to walk, just not on my own. Naruto, sensing this, let me out of the car, and led me out.

"Well, the damage aint too bad. Just some scratches."

"I-Is the m-mirror o-okay." Apparently my stutter came back.

"Surprisingly, he missed it entirely. "

"A-and the s-scratches?"

"Our vehicle is white, so some white spray paint should be enough not to arouse suspicion. Let's just hope no one gives it a close-look."

I nodded as Naruto gripped my hand and led me into the house. He gently led me into our bedroom. Sitting me on our bed, he walked into our bathroom and ran some warm water in the tub. Throwing in some of my bath salts, he walked into our bedroom.

He knelt in front of me and said, "Go on. Your bath is ready."

"I can't. Will you go with me?" I was in panic-mode. I had never been so scared in my life.

He smiled warmly, "Normally I would, but I need to go work on the car for a minute."

I jumped on him and held him close, "Please, Naruto."

He returned my hug and pulled me away. He sighed. "Give me a few minutes, and I'll be back, okay?"

I shook my head and gripped his arm. "I guess you'll be going with me?"

I nodded.

Smiling, Naruto went into the bathroom and turned off the faucet. He then led me into our garage, where he had parked the car. I reluctantly let go of his hand as he searched through the cupboard until he found the can of spray paint he had used to paint our picnic table last year. I followed him around the vehicle as he knelt down, and began to paint over the scratches on his work vehicle.

A few minutes later, he stood up, put the can away, and led me inside. Naruto walked me into our bedroom and picked up our night clothes and two towels. Leading me into the bathroom, he shut the door behind us.

* * *

An hour later, we both emerged from the bathroom, fully clothed. I had spent most of the time trying to coax Hinata into at least speaking more than four words at a time. Though I had little success, the bath did help to relax us enough to have small conversations.

I led Hinata into our bedroom and gently lay her on the bed. I pushed her hair away from her face as she looked at up at me. She smiled.

_At least she's getting better._

"Naruto, can you s-shut the window?"

"The window?"

I looked up and saw our bedroom window open.

_Wasn't that closed when we were in here earlier?_

I walked over and shut the window. Only then did I notice the small note laying on our dresser, which was directly under the window.

_I've never seen this handwriting before..._

I picked up the note and walked over to our bed, "Hinata, have you seen this handwriting before?"

Handing her the note, she examined it and then shook her head. "No. What's it say?"

I held the note to my face, reading slowly, "It says: It seems you are as clever as ever, Naruto. I was hoping I would be able to catch you, and your little girlfriend, but it seems I will need to take a more...direct approach. I have to say, you seem to have retained your more...irritating qualities. Nonetheless, I will just have to try again. See you soon, Kyuubi and Hachibi.

Tomorrow is going to be an interesting day. It's too bad we won't get to talk about old times.

With Hate, Pein"

The instant I read it, I regretted it. I turned to Hinata, expecting something to come from her. Instead, she was fast asleep.

"Thank God." I said to myself. I stood up, walked into the kitchen, and grabbed the lighter for the grill. I lit the paper on fire, and watched as the fire consumed the note.

_I can't let her see this._

After the paper was sufficiently eradicated, I put away the lighter and went back into our bedroom. Hinata was curled into a ball. I walked over and lay on the bed. The instant I did, she turned around and, still asleep, she embraced me.

"Naruto..." she mumbled in her sleep.

I smiled and kissed her forehead before attempting to sleep. I couldn't seem to get his warning out of my head, though.

_And what did he mean by "old times?"_

* * *

Naruto: *Lands in America*  
Hinata: "Hi Naruto!"  
Naruto: "How did you all get here!?"  
Littlepans: "Hinata get a little angry at Tsunade for punching you..."  
Hinata: "That old-"  
Tsuande: "Old!?"  
Everyone: *Gulp*

I really hope the car scene was realistic enough. I had a hard time writing it. xD

Sorry for the short chapter, this is one of those chapters that I added right before I published, as the pacing was a little off. Anyway, let me know what you think. Ask questions. Go ahead, I like comments and reviews. Even if it's just to say 'Hello!' I get excited when I see them. =D

Comment/Review Please!


	5. Chapter 5 - Interruption

I meant to publish this earlier today, but life got in the way. (Or perhaps I got lost on the path of life.)

Anyway, here it is!

I do NOT own Naruto.

* * *

The lady at the clinic said that we would not get our results for at least four business days. Meaning, it would be around Thursday when we would get the results back. Today was Monday, so Hinata and I went through the usual routine. Get up at 5:00, take a shower, get dressed, grab our lunch, and go to work.

Routine bugs me. A pet peeve of mine is when someone says "Same Old, Same Old." The only reason I can get through this was the simple fact that my beloved was there with me. Her smile rejuvenates me every morning, making me feel like I could take on the world.

Taking our separate vehicles, we both drove to our respective companies. Hinata worked near her old compound, which was near our high school. She was a little shaken about the incident last night, but she resolved to go to work nonetheless. Thankfully, she didn't have to drive very far, so her mind couldn't wander too much.

What can I say? I worry about her too much.

I, on the other hand, had to drive an hour to get to work. Apparently my father thought it would be a good idea to have the business built outside of town. I don't mind, though. Driving is my alone time.

As I pulled into the parking lot, I was greeted by an overenthusiastic man, Rock Lee. After college, Lee was having a hard time finding work, so I hired him as my assistant. It was required of me to have an assistant, why, I don't know, but I gladly hired Lee. Even if he was a bit...over the top, he was always on top of things, no pun intended. Work was finished the day I gave it to him and he never questioned my judgment. I was glad to have a friend from high school work with me. As you can guess, many people don't like the idea of a 'demon vessel' being in charge.

As I stepped out of the car, Lee bowed and handed me my tablet, "Here is your list of things to do today. You have a meeting with Sasuke Uchiha today."

I smiled. The Uzumaki, Uchiha, and Hyūga corporations were going through a merger. With us three owners being friends, one being my wife, it made the merger easier. Still, we had many technicalities to go through, the first of which being merging with the Uchiha. We all three were fair to each other, but a problem arose when we needed to decide a name for our company. The three businesses were doing very well, profit-wise, so the three companies had to be treated fairly.

"What time?"

"9:00 A.M."

I looked at my watch, it read 8:00. "Good, that gives me an hour to get settled in. Thanks Lee!" I smiled at him and he gave his famous "nice guy pose," complete with thumbs up and a sparkling teeth.

I glanced over at my car, to the spray painted scratch. "Oi, Lee."

"What is it, Naruto?"

"What would you say if I got my car painted orange?"

"I think it is a very youthful color!"

I smied at him and threw him my keys, "Take her to the garage across the street and drop her off. Tell them to charge me."

"Hai!"

I started to walk away, but turned around and said, "Oh, yeah. We're getting the gang together at my house this Friday. You're welcome to come!"

"Neji and Ten-Ten informed me. Nevertheless, I thank you for asking me! I would love to go Naruto! I look forward to it!" His enthusiasm was hilarious, but that's what made this job so interesting. I hate bland office jobs.

"Later, Bushy Brow!"

He laughed as I walked away. I heard him mutter, "I have not been called that in a while."

* * *

Walking into the building, I was greeted by many of the Hyūga. After I became heir, I had the seal, removed from the branch family, which made me many friends. I still don't know what the point of the seal was, but they seemed to love me for it. Those who had doubts of a 'demon vessel' becoming the head, soon were supporters. So, I gained many friends because of this, and many smiles when I came to work every day.

I walked into my office, closed the door, and flipped the light switch. I stared at me desk seat and started to laugh. In my chair was a huge brown teddy bear holding a card bearing my name.

_I love him._

I walked over and read the card, which simply stated his undying affection for me and wishes for a good day at work.

_I wonder when he had time to do this..._ I thought a minute _I'm still not letting him off of the hook for what happened at the store, though!_

I walked over and hugged the 6-foot teddy bear, thinking of my love. It was moments like this that made me wonder how I got so lucky as to marry such an amazing man.

I moved the bear next to my desk and logged into my desktop. As it was loading, I looked down to see a box addressed to me.

_What is this...?_

* * *

The next hour was spent getting everything ready for my meeting with Sasuke.

_I wonder if she got my present_ I thought, smiling to myself.

I looked at the clock and saw it was precisely 9:00. Instantly, a knock was on my door.

"Come in."

"Naruto, Sasuke is in the conference room."

"Thanks, Lee."

"Hai!"

He closed the door behind him and I stood up, gathering my things.

_Let's see where this goes..._

* * *

The box was addressed to me and was, apparently, delivered today. I buzzed my assistant and asked when the box had arrived.

The response came, "It was dropped by a few minutes before you came to work Mrs. Hyūga."

I looked at the box and saw it wasn't delivered by any postal service. "Who dropped it off?"

"I'm not really sure, ma'am. He was handsome, though."

"All right, thanks Margaret!" I let go of the button and proceeded to open the package.

* * *

The meeting didn't get very far when we were interrupted. The door was opened and in burst Lee.

"Naruto, we've got an emergency!"

"What is-" Before I could continue, the power went out.

"What the-" Sasuke began, but the next thing I knew shots were fired, followed by many screams.

It was chaotic. Sasuke, Lee, and I ran into the hallway, only to be met with a crowd of people running for their lives. A voice shouted above the rest, "We meet again, Kyuubi!"

Recognition flowed through my body. I knew that voice. It was Pein.

_When he said ,"soon" he meant it!_

* * *

I opened the box and stared down at a bundle of clay.

_Oh God._ I threw the box out of my open window, just in time to hear the word I hadn't heard since that night at prom,

"KATSU!"

The clay exploded in mid air, and I hit the deck. I dropped to the ground, covering my head. The explosion shattered the glass, showering its remnants on me.

"Well, Hachibi. We meet again, hm."

I slowly stood and was face to face with the member of the Akatsuki, Deidara.

* * *

I stared over the crowd at the man who killed Ero-Sennin. The man who killed Hiashi. All the rage I felt back then came rushing back. I knew better, this time, though. I wouldn't let the Kyuubi have his way with me.

_Still, can I take him without the Kyuubi's power?_

"Naruto."

I turned to Lee and Sasuke, who were both in a fighting stance.

"We got your back, man."

I smiled, "We need to get the people out of here first, they are our first priority." I looked around to see the people running by Pein. Literally running BY him. He wasn't interested in the crowd. He wanted me.

Looking at my friends he said, "If you get in my way, I will kill you." His voice was emotionless.

"Then we die protecting those precious to us!" Lee shouted.

A smirk came covered Pein's face. "Precious? That means nothing to me."

Lee ran up to him, trying to sweep his leg. Pein readily grabbed his left arm and, with one flex of the muscle, broke his bones. Lee screamed in agony as he did the same to his left leg.

"Useless." He simply said as he threw a now-unconscious Lee across the room.

I glanced at Sasuke, his eyes red. "Ah. An Uchiha. You must be Itachi's brother, Sasuke. I have to say, he is a very good pupil, very loyal to our cause."

"And what cause would that be?!" Sasuke demanded.

Pein laughed in his sickening, deep voice. "To bring back the time of the Shinobi, of course."

* * *

"The Kyuubi really scored when he hooked up with you, young lady."

I simply scowled at him.

"Come with me."

I screamed "No!" in defiance, only to be met with a hand covering my mouth.

"You want to do that, Hachibi. You see, I have this building covered with my explosive clay. With one word, this place will tumble to the ground."

He let his hand go, "What do you want with me?"

"You don't need to know that, hm. Just know that you will die for a...worthy cause."

He charged at me.

* * *

"It seems Sasuke has the same fighting stance as his brother."

"Don't you DARE compare me to that traitor!"

"Why, you two are brothers, I am only stating the obvious."

Sasuke lost it and charged in. He fared better than Lee, being able to land a hit to Pein's chest, but Pein yelled, "SHENRA TENSEI!"

An invisible force stopped Sasuke in mid-attack, and pushed him, with great velocity, into the wall behind me. I heard a sickening thud, and I knew he was down for the count.

"Now that the distractions are out of the way, follow me."

Pein began to walk into my office. His back was to me, and the elevator door was open. I could sprint for it.

Knowing my intentions, Pein said, "I wouldn't, Kyuubi. My colleague is with your wife, right now. I'm sure you don't want anything to happen to her."

I gritted my teeth and followed him into my office.

* * *

A familiar feeling washed over me. It was strange. The feeling was familiar, but I didn't understand it. All of a sudden, I could fight. I KNEW how to fight. My mind brought back 'memories' of fighting style and stances while my body immediately reacted to them. I looked at Deidara with renewed determination. He hesitated, giving me the opportunity I needed. I attacked with an unknown force and yelled, "JYUKEN!"

I pushed my open palm into Deidara's chest, making him topple onto his back. I quickly jumped on top of him and began to attack his arms with my middle and index fingers. I don't know what I was doing, but it seemed to be working.

I back-flipped off of him and Deidara stood, staring at me. He tried to move his arms, but to no avail.

"How...How do you know that!?" He screamed at me.

I did the only thing I could do. Seeing as how his back was to the window, I grabbed him and pushed him through the shattered window. I peered out of the window, watching as his body hit the concrete below.

I stepped away from the window and stared ay my hands._What in the..._

I fainted.

* * *

"Kyuubi, there are things going on that you do not understand."

"I take it these 'things' have to do with the revival of the Shinobi?"

"Yes, very perceptive. All you must know is I need you. Actually, I need that monster inside of you."

"I won't go willingly."

"If that is the case, I will simply torture your wife before we extract the Hachibi."

My phone, which was in my pocket, buzzed. I pulled it out and saw it was from Hinata. "I'm safe!" was all I read. Pein pulled the phone to him with the same force he used to push Sasuke. He crushed it in his hand. "You won't be needing this."

He held out his hand, "Now, come, Kyuubi."

I stared at him, his back to my window. I was on the 40th floor, so there was no way he could survive the fall. I was dead either way, so I decided to go for it. I walked over to Pein, who simply nodded.

"This is wise, Kyuubi."

When I was within a few feet of him, I yelled something that I hadn't heard before.

"RASENGAN!"

A blue orb appeared in my hand as I ran into Pein, smashing the blue orb into his stomach. Pein's eyes, which were purple with four circles, grew wide. I continued to run, ramming his back into the glass window behind us, down to the ground below. I knew this was it for me. I couldn't stop the plummet, but I would at least take the life of the man who killed Ero-Sennin.

The fall seemed to take forever. I could see the faces of the people below as we plummeted to the earth below. Terror and shock enveloped them as they realized what was happening.

The last thing I heard before we hit the ground was, "How...How do you remember?"

* * *

Evil Cliffhanger! :D  
And, next week, I do my first Omake, so you get to wait two weeks ! =D

To be honest, I'm expecting everyone to know what's going on after the last line of this chapter. Feel free to speculate and whatnot in the comments/reviews, just know I won't confirm or deny anything. I don't like to spoil. =)

Littlepans: "I've got an idea!" *Whispers in Naruto's ear*  
Naruto: "That just might work..."  
Hinata: "What, what is it?"  
Tsunade: "What are you to baka's blabbering about!?"  
Littlepans: "Now, Naruto!"  
Naruto: *Pulls down Pants*  
Hinata: *Nosebleed. Rockets into the air, smashing into Tsunade."  
Littlepans and Naruto: *High-Five*

These things get lamer and lamer. -.-

Anyway feel free to speculate and comment on how amazing I am. Its okay, I know I am amazing, so I don't mind. I'm also a very humble person.

Comment/Review Please!


	6. O-make - Their First Meeting

This is a long O-make. I had a lot of fun writing it, so that is why.

In the first chapter of LitD, Hinata said that she would "pass Naruto in the store" and would notice his ridicule. This explains why her father wanted to keep her away from Naruto.

I do NOT own Naruto.

* * *

My uncle Jiraiya's fingers moved in a very perverse manner. His laugh was full of lust as his eyes followed the scantily-clad woman as she walked out of the women's restroom.

"Naruto, why don't you wait here? I have some...research to do."

"Huh? Uncle Jiraiya, come on. You've done enough "research!" I want to go home!"

My uncle knelt down and looked me in the eye, "Naruto, you are thirteen years old. You have no idea how important my research is." He stood up and wagged his finger, "It's how I am able to buy our food."

"You're doing a horrible job! We've been in the grocery store for 30 minutes, and we haven't even gotten a buggy, yet!"

He looked around, "We didn't!?"

"You were ogling at that woman since we got here!"

Said woman had grabbed her buggy, and was walking our way. "Naruto, be a good boy and stay here."

Without another word, he walked after the woman.

* * *

My father shook his head as he looked down at me, "You are the heir of the Hyūga! You will not waste your time COOKING. It is demeaning for one of your stature."

"H-Hai, father."

He nodded his head solemnly, "Good."

I looked down, ashamed.

"That being said, we must still purchase the groceries. I do not trust the branch members to do so."

"W-why?"

He quickly snapped his head to me, "You must be more assertive! Stop with that stutter, it makes you sound weak!"

Swallowing, I said, "Yes, father."  
He nodded, "To answer your question, I do not trust certain members of the branch family. I would not want them to poison our food."

Many questions ran through my head, challenging the sanity of that statement, but I didn't voice them. My father was very intimidating.

"H-Hai." I stiffened, expecting my father to scold me, but I noticed his attention was behind me, farther in the store.

I turned around and saw a big man with white hair, stalking a woman that was wearing very reveling clothes. His laugh only proved how perverted his thoughts were.

I blushed.

My father shook his head, "Daughter, stay here. I cannot allow such...inappropriate behavior. I must reprimand him."

"Y-yes, father."

My father, again, didn't notice my stutter. He quickly walked away, following the man with white hair.

* * *

I was walking around the store, looking for the ramen. When Uncle Jiraiya came back, I wouldn't let him "forget" to buy my favorite food, as he did last time. I looked up, reading the signs that had the names of the foods each aisle had.

"No...No...No... THERE IT IS!"

I quickly ran into aisle, stopping by the instant ramen. A girl may age ran to me and spit at my feet.

"Hey!" I yelled, "Why'd you do that!?"

"Get away from my daughter, you demon!"

I turned to the older woman, who I guessed was her mother, "But I didn't do anything!"

"Scum! Why don't you just die!?"

I stiffened as the two walked away.

I've always been treated this way. In public, people will look at me, hate evident in their eyes. People will pretend I hurt them, or accuse me of something I didn't do. There have even been a few attempts on my life.

I don't blame them, though. I'm a monster. I have a demon living inside of me, that killed a lot of people, including my parents.

I shook my head, ridding myself of those thoughts. I've learned I can get very depressed thinking about those things.

I walked turned around to make sure I was next to the Ramen, and then sat on the ground.

_Uncle Jiraiya will be here..._

"Well, well, well... If it isn't the monster."

I looked up and saw three kids, my age, standing over me.

I ignored them.

"What, are you going to ignore me?" The oldest one reached down and grabbed my shirt, pulling me to my feet, "Well, I'm not gonna let you." He reared his fist back and punched me in the face.

* * *

"Well, I'm not gonna let you."

I heard that sentence before I heard a loud smack.

"Why you...!" Someone else yelled, before I heard a series of more smacks.

Ignoring my father's order to stay where I was, against my better judgment, I ran to the commotion. I ran into an aisle, just in time to see three boys my age, stand up, hovering over another boy who was laying on the ground, his face bloodied and bruised.

"That's what you deserve." The oldest one said before spitting on the unconscious boy.

The three walked away, disappearing from the aisle. I gazed down at the boy who was on the floor. Catching glimpse of his blonde hair, I instantly recognized him. Though my father warned me to stay away from him, my motherly instincts kicked in. As I ran to him, I realized something.

_I ignored TWO of father's orders..._

I expected lighting to strike me as I ran.

I knelt down next to the boy and quickly removed my jacket, and gently wiped the blood from his face. It was then that I noticed how handsome he looked. His blond hair and whisker marks made him look very...appetizing.

I blushed at the thought.

Instantly, the boy opened his eyes, and stared at me. His ocean-blue eyes looked my questioningly. I blushed at our prolonged stares.

"A-Are you o-okay?" I asked.

Sitting up slowly, he answered, "I am. Thanks."

More staring.

He reached up and felt his face, which I assumed was where he was hurting.

"Uhh, thanks for that."

"Y-Your w-welcome." I said, blushing.

* * *

I felt the place where I had earlier felt the blood fall, only to notice there was none there. I glanced down at the jacket, which was by her side. I saw spots of red, which I assumed was the blood that was just on my face.

"Uhh... thanks for that."

"Y-Your w-welcome." Said the blushing girl.

Before another awkward moment began, I stood up, offering my hand to the girl.

"What's your name?" I ask.

"Anoo, H-Hinata."

"Really? Nice to meet you, Hinata. I'm Naruto!" I smiled.

She blushed.

_Her blush is kind of cute..._

I looked behind Hinata, who's back was to the cash register. Something caught my eye, and an idea formed.

"You wanna help me get them back?"

* * *

"You wanna help me get them back?" He asked.

I looked up at the boy as a mischievous smile formed on his face.

"Anoo...w-what d-do you m-mean?"

"Those guys! They beat me up for no reason, and I'm gonna get them back!"

Something about his confidence made me want to help him. His smile, as mischievous as it was, inspired such a confidence in me that I felt as if I could do anything.

However, I turned around to the spot my father ordered me to stay.

_He's not there. I can make it back before he notices..._

"B-but, my f-father-"

His face quickly grew solemn. It was such a sudden change that I didn't notice his mood until he spoke.

"He told you to stay away from me, huh? That's all right, I get it. Thanks for helping me, anyway."

"N-no. I just-"

"It's all right, I get it." He started to walk away, his face still down-trodden.

"W-Wait!" I yelled.

He stopped, and turned around. I had his attention.

"I-it's true, my father did tell me to stay away from you, but, I don't care about that."

"Then why-"

"Because my father ordered me to stay over there." I said, pointing to said spot.

His mood suddenly brightened, "Oh. Is that it? That's fine! Go ahead and wait for him."

"Anoo... I-I w-want to h-help you."

"You do?"

"Hai."

"Awesome! But, are you sure? I don't want to get you in trouble."

It was my turn to smile, "I'm sure."

"Wow, no stutter. You really ARE sure."

I blushed.

"All right, let's get started. First, I need you to go over there, and get me..."

* * *

We broke up and walked to each of our destinations.

My first job was to look around the store, for the perfect place to execute the plan. I walked around a few minutes until I reached a display of soda cans, arranged to resemble a football team.

_Good. There's that._

I smiled as I walked away, the plan affirming itself. I mentally ran through the checklist of items I needed to get, and decided the easiest for me to get was the tape. I ran to the aisle that carried hardware items, such as screws and cables, but couldn't find any tape. One-by-one, I looked at every item, hoping to find some tape among the various items.

"Excuse me sir, can I help you?"

I turned around, expecting some backlash, but the store clerk looked very friendly.

"H-Hai. My uncle told me to buy some tape, but I can't find it."

"Well, the only tape we have in this aisle, is electrical tape. Will that work?"

_Electrical tape? Does it have electricity in it?_

"H-Hai, that will work."

Reaching over my head the clerk grabbed a roll of black tape and handed it to me, "Here you go."

"Thanks!" I said as he walked away.

_That was easier than I thought._

Pocketing the tape, I ran to the front of the store. The hardest item I would need to get was a bunch of gumballs. Unfortunately, this store only sells individual gumballs, so I had to break into the gumball machine, which was in the front of the store.

I stealthily walked to the front of the store.

* * *

_Okay. Coke. I can get that._

I walked to the drink aisle and looked at the plethora of drink selections. After a few minutes of searching, I noticed that the coke was on the top shelf, just out of my reach.

"Excuse me, miss."

I stiffened, afraid that the stranger had guessed my mischievous intentions.

I turned around and was met with a very familiar woman.

_Uh-oh._

"Did you need help getting that?" She asked, pointing to the Coke bottle.

I quickly looked behind her, and saw a tuft of white hair, hiding behind a display. My father wouldn't be far behind.

"H-hai."

The woman reached up and grabbed the 2-liter, handing it to me, "There you go. Don't go and drink it all at once." She said, smiling.

I blushed, "Hai! T-Thank you ma'am."

She smiled again, and with an agonizingly slow pace, she walked around the aisle. The instant she disappeared, I jumped under the bottom shelf hugged my knees. Thankfully, I am a small person.

I watched the feet of the white-haired pervert follow the woman around the aisle, followed immediately by my fathers'. The instant he turned the aisle, I left the aisle from the opposite side.

* * *

As I watched the gum machine, I nearly yelled at my luck. The clerk was filling the machine. I quickly walked over and hid behind the cart that carried an open box full of gum balls. The clerk would grab a handful, and drop them into the open machine.

_Okay, so I grab them when he's not looking. That's not too hard._

Timing carefully, I grabbed four handfuls of gumballs, cramming them into my pocket. After the fourth handful, I quickly turned away and walked the opposite direction.

He never caught me.

Before I was completely gone, though, something caught my eye.

_This makes things a lot more interesting._

I grabbed it, and stuffed it into my other pocket, and no one was the wiser.

* * *

Coke in hand, I walked over to the aisle that had paper towels which, coincidentally, was the aisle I hid in. I quickly grabbed a roll of paper towels, and, as calmly as I could, I walked into the women's bathroom, to wait for Naruto.

The rest of my job was simple, I was to keep any girls from getting in there. Quickly checking each stall, I determined that each was empty, so I proceeded to lock the bathroom door.

_(Flashback)_

"B-but, Naruto, how will I know it's you who is trying to get into the bathroom?"

He put his finger to his chin, thinking.

_He sure looks cute..._

I blushed.

He looked at me, "Believe me, you'll know.

With that, he took off.

_(End Flashback)_

* * *

_All right, I have one more thing to do before I meet up with Hinata._

I walked back to the display of cans and calculated the necessary distance before marking the spot with a black 'X,' with the electrical tape. I was a little apprehensive to place it on the ground, fearing electrical shock, but nothing happened.

After placing the marker, I ran to the girls bathroom, where I knocked loudly and said, "It's me, Hinata!"

* * *

"It's me, Hinata!"

_Well, he was right..._

I quickly unlocked the door and stepped inside. When I was inside, Hinata locked the door behind me.

"Anoo.. did you g-get everything?"

"Sure did! Did you?"

"H-Hai!"

"Sweet! Good job, Hinata!"

I blushed at the praise.

"All right, there is a slight change in the plan, and we'll both need some time to set it up."

I nodded my head, "What c-changed?"

Naruto pulled out two packs of Mentos.

"We're gonna make a grenade.

"G-Grenade?"

"Yep." He said as he began opening the packs, "Have you ever thrown a Mento in a can of coke?"

I shook my head.

"Well, some kind of reaction takes place, and the bottle busts open."

I looked around at the items, "Well, that explains the coke and Mentos, but what are the paper towels and tape for?"

"That's the best part. You see, my Uncle showed me that, if you wrap the Mentos in a paper towel, it slows the reaction for a bit, giving you time to close the lid."

"A-and the tape?"

"Watch."

Naruto took the lid off of the two liter of coke, and removed the plastic from around the paper towels. Tearing a paper towel off, the blonde boy emptied both packs of Mentos on the paper towel. He then sat each individual Mento standing up, making sure they were in line. He was making sure they were lined as if they were still in the package.

Closing the paper towel around itself, and the Mentos, he taped the edges together with the tape. Testing to make sure it would fit, Naruto slowly dipped one of the paper towel inside the bottle, careful not to touch the coke. Sure enough, it fit.

"All right, that'll do it.

I looked at the invention, "Now what?"

"Now, we initiate the plan."

* * *

Since I was the only one would ever be able to get their attention, I would have to find the boys. I searched around the store, only to find the boys in the aisle they beat me in.

"There he is!" One yelled, pointing to me.

"Uhh, hey fella's! How's it going?"

The oldest stepped away from his friends, "We just wanted to have a little more fun."

I smiled, "Ditto."

I kicked the older one in between the legs, and took off toward the display. It took a while for the kids to react, but within a few seconds, they were after me. This delay gave me enough time to drop the gumballs on the marker I had placed earlier.

The instant I finished the two boys whom I didn't assault, ran at me. However, my calculations were off. The boys ran over the gumballs and, instead of crashing into the can display, they lost their balance on the gumballs and fell over, safe.

I gulped.

The older boy ran around the corner and yelled, in a noticeably higher octave, "You'll pay for that, monster!"

He ran over to his friends, who were up on their feet.

"You're dead!"

I smiled, "Hinata, NOW!"

Hinata stepped out from behind the case with a coke bottle full of Mentos. She ran over and threw the bottle at the older boy, who easily caught it.

"Seriously? You need a girls help?" He grinned.

I smiled more, "We didn't come unprepared."

His smile disappeared, "What do you-AHH!"

He didn't get to finish, as the bottle exploded in his hands, making him topple backwards, into his friends, and those three into the can display.

I love watching a prank come to fruition. Just watching the fruit of your labor makes the entire process THAT much more entertaining. This was no exception. Hinata and I watched as each can dropped on the three boys, covering them with a mountain of drink cans. The best part, which was unexpected, was when the drink cans that were on top, exploded when they hit the ground, drenching the boys.

I smiled and grabbed Hinata's hand, "Come on, let's get out of here."

* * *

I'm not usually one to be happy in the presence of someone who is suffering. But, I was excited to watch these three boys get what they deserved. In fact, I was smiling as wide as Naruto.

"Come on, let's get out of here." Naruto said, grabbing my hand and dragging me away.

Of course, I blushed.

Naruto dragged me to the spot I was to wait for my father, who was still not there.

"Well, Hinata, this is where we part ways."

I smiled, "It was fun."

"It sure was! We make a good team."

"Hai!"

"What do you say we-"

"Naruto!"

"Hinata!"

We both turned around and saw our two guardians, and mine did not look too happy.

"Did I not tell you to sit over there!?" He yelled, pointing to the spot.

All of my confidence from earlier dissipated at his presence. I just did not have the courage to stand up to him.

"E-excuse me, sir."

My father turned around to Naruto.

"What!?"

"Anoo... she was helping me with something. I was looking for my uncle, and she was telling me where he was."

My father looked at me, "Is this true?"

I didn't trust my mouth to speak, so I simply nodded.

His anger disappeared, "Yes, very well. Come on, Hinata, we must go." He grabbed my hand and quickly walked away, dragging me with him.

I looked back at Naruto and smiled. He, in turn, gave an even bigger smile.

"Okay, Naruto, what really happened?" My uncle asked as Hinata and her father walked out of the store.

"That's what happened!"

"Yeah, right!" He scoffed, "And you had NOTHING to do with the accident in the back."

"Nope."

He rolled his eyes, "At any rate, I got a lot of research done."

I rolled my eyes, this time, "What about that man. How do you know him?"

"Who, that girl's father?"

"Hai."

He laughed heartily, "He helped me do my research on that fascinating woman from earlier."

* * *

What do you think? I had A LOT of fun writing this one.

BTW, if you have an idea for an O-make you would like me to write, feel free to pitch the idea.

Next week, I will post the next chapter to the story.

Comment/Review Please!


	7. Chapter 6 - Mystery

Another week, another chapter.

All right, now that I'm in the swing of things with this new semester, I'm gonna begin writing the last story in this trilogy of LitD.

It is from this point, that the Kyuubi and Hachibi being to play a role in the story. I hope you enjoy.

One more thing, I do NOT own Naruto. I would be able to pay my way through school, if I did.

* * *

My secretary came in just in time to see me grappling with Deidara. She watched as I pushed him back and began to hurt him with my fingers. The man ran at me as I threw him out the window, all seen by my secretary. She is the reason I am not in jail right now. She saw the entire thing. Her testimony reported that I was attacked by the man, so I attacked him back. Left with no choice, I threw the man out of the window.

I was in the hospital. The attack happened an hour ago, and I was alone in a hospital room, being looked over by the doctors and questioned by police. It was overwhelming. I answered the questions being asked, but my mind was only wondering what happened to Naruto. I hadn't heard from him since the attack.

_God, please don't let him be..._

"MOVE IT! We've got a critical patient here!" I heard a doctor yell, pushing a gurney past my room with a team of other doctors. I didn't have to wonder who it was. I saw a tuft of blond hair, and I knew. I quickly stood up, despite the protests from the doctors, and ran after the gurney. I was able to pull back one of the doctors who were following.

"Who is that!?" I yelled with desperation in my voice.

"We aren't sure..." The young doctor was intimidated by me. I would have found this amusing if it were under different circumstances.

"Where was he!?"

"I'm sorry, we can't-"

"Did you find him near the Uzumaki building?"

The man looked down, not wanting to answer. In that moment, my world came crashing down. I sat down in a nearby chair, trying to calm down.

"We found his wallet, his drivers license read 'Naruto Uzumaki...'"

Though I knew it was him already, that didn't help. I felt dizzy. I pulled my knees onto the chair and cried into them.

"This can't be happening again..." Was all I could say, repeatedly.

The doctor walked up to me and knelt down. "I take it you know him?"

What a stupid question to ask. If I wasn't so depressed at the moment I probably would have slapped him.

"...he's my husband..."

By this time, the team of doctors, and policeman, ran up to me, wondering what was going on. I didn't say a word, so the doctor explained the situation, earning consolations from the others. Well, everyone, save one. An young female doctor, among the group who were checking me, said, "I don't really care. As far as I'm concerned, you demons deserve to die, you-" She was interrupted. Or, should I say, she was punched into the far wall.

We all turned to be met by a blond-haired woman with a purple diamond on her forehead.

"Aunt Tsunade!" I yelled to her. She didn't notice, though. She menacingly walked up to the woman who spoke out earlier, knelt down, and looked her in the eye. You could literally feel the fear the doctor had.

"If you EVER talk that way about a patient again, let alone my NEPHEW, you won't survive the next punch. Is that clear?"

The doctor merely nodded, and a smile came across Tsunade's face, "I'm glad we could come to an understanding." She stood, walked over to me, and embraced me. "How are you, dear?"

I could barely get a word out before the tears came. When she embraced me, I felt Naruto. She was the only family he had left, and I broke down, knowing she must feel as bad as I do. Pretty soon her tears came too.

* * *

I don't remember much. I remember hitting the ground, with Pein under me, and hearing screaming. I lost consciousness soon after. Even in my unconscious state, I felt tired. I wanted to sleep, but I couldn't do it. If I did, I would have left this world behind.

I quickly opened my eyes, floating on water. I stood up, quickly realizing where I was. I stood in front of the Kyuubi's cage.

_IT'S BEEN A WHILE, KID_

"How...did...I?"

_WHEN YOUR BODY IS UNDER IMMENSE STRESS, YOUR SUBCONSCIOUS COMES HERE._

"Am I..."

_DEAD? NO. AT LEAST, NOT YET. THAT IS UP TO THOSE OUTSIDE WHETHER YOU DIE OR NOT._

My memories came flooding back to me. Me tackling Pein, throwing him out of the window. Me yelling that strange word.

"What was that...blue thing...?"

The Kyuubi sighed. _THERE'S NO POINT IN TELLING YOU, KID. YOU'LL JUST FORGET IT, ANYWAY._

"Forget it, what do you mean?"

He sighed again. _IT LOOKS LIKE ITS TIME FOR YOU TO WAKE UP, KID. HERE, I'LL HELP YOU._

* * *

Hours had passed. The policeman were gone. Naruto had underwent seven hours of reconstructive surgery. According to the doctors, he would live. He would even walk again, with months of physical therapy. Now, Tsunade and I were in Naruto's room, waiting for him to wake up. Tsunade was sleeping in a leather chair that was situated in the corner of the room. She was spent. I couldn't sleep, though. I felt like Tsunade, but I couldn't help but worry about my love.

I stared at his face, willing him to open his eyes. I wanted see his eyes. No, I needed to see his eyes. To get lost in the love that he had for me, and to reciprocate that love back to him. I sat like this for a while, debating on whether I should just go to sleep. As I was about to turn around, Naruto stirred. I was quickly focused on him, all fatigue gone. His eyes slowly opened, but I did not see those blue oceans I loved so much, but red. The eyes of the Kyuubi. I took a step back, and as I did, his eyes reverted to their original color.

He just stared at the ceiling. I was too scared to say anything. A few minutes later, he said, "That dang Kyuubi..."

It was his voice. As soon as he spoke, I ran over and lay my head on his chest. I startled him. I guess he was still a bit disoriented. After he realized who I was, he lay his hand on my head.

My tears stopped, and my sobbing slowed before he spoke again. "That was my favorite suit too..." I laughed, despite the situation, and leaned over to kiss him. He returned the kiss and I got up, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"How do you feel?"

"Honestly, I feel great. It's as if I never did fall from a 40 story building." I laughed again, eager to dissipate any stress.

After a few moments, he asked, "Did they...recover Pein's body?"

"No, witnesses say his body simply disappeared as he hit the ground."

"I thought I would finally be rid of him..."

"What happened up there, Naruto?"

"Well, I was in the middle of a meeting with Sasuke, when Lee came in saying we had a problem. After that, the power went out. We ran outside and met Pein. Sasuke and Lee-"

"They're okay, Naruto. They were found and are in the hospital, too. They're hurt, but they'll live."

He smiled at me before he continued, "Lee tried to help by charging at him. Pein simply grabbed him, crushed his arm and leg, and threw him into the wall. He taunted Sasuke, making him angry, and Sasuke charged. Pein simply..."

"Pein simply...what?"

Naruto grabbed his temples. "Blasted headache..." He returned his attention to me, "I don't remember. All I know is Sasuke charged and ended up in the wall, too."

"You don't remember?" Came a third voice.

We both turned to see a policeman standing in the doorway. He was holding a recorder.

"I was sent to see if you were awake. If you were, I was to get your testimony. Please answer the question."

Naruto stared at the man before continuing, "Like I said, I don't remember. It's like part of my memory is...gone."

"Seeing what happened, I think you should be glad you don't have any amnesia." We three turned to Tsunade, who was now awake. "Continue, Naruto."

"Well, after that, he ordered me to follow him into my office, threatening to hurt you if I didn't. He said one of his men came after you."

I nodded.

"Well, I followed him into my office, where he told me he wanted to...revive the Shinobi... or something like that."

"Revive the Shinobi?" I asked.

"Don't ask me, I was just as confused as you are, " he chuckled, "Anyways, that was when I got your text, telling me you were safe."

I was confused, "What text?"

"What do you mean, 'what text?' You texted me saying you were safe."

"Naruto, I didn't text you..."

Naruto just stared at me. "Well, when I got the text from, whoever it was, I did the only thing I could do. I charged at Pein and tackled him out of the window. Knowing what he did to Sasuke and Lee, I didn't see much of a choice."

The policeman simply nodded and left.

Silence enveloped the room. "All right, I can't take this." Naruto began to stand up out of the bed.

"Naruto, you can't-" Naruto stood on both legs, staring at me.

"I can't, what?"

"That's impossible. The doctors said you shouldn't be able to walk."

A nurse walked into the room, looked at Naruto, dropped her clipboard, and ran to get a doctor.

"Why do they do that every time I'm in the hospital?" Naruto said with a laugh.

"What about you, Hinata? Did you get hurt?"

"No. To be honest, I don't remember what happened, either. All I remember was defending myself, and then pushing Deidara out of the window."

"Deidara? That blond guy who likes to use explosives?"

I nodded. "He's dead, though. They did recover his body."

"Good." Was all he said.

By this time, the doctor walked in, astonished that Naruto was able to walk, let alone stand up.

"We need to do some scans. Get in the bed, and we'll get started right away, Mr. Uzumaki."

He simply shrugged and got on. "See you in a bit, I guess. Later Hinata!"

Before he left, he gave me one of his signature smiles.

* * *

The tests came back showing no injury. I was completely healed. Against the doctors protests, I checked out, and we headed home that night. But, not before stopping by my favorite eating place, Ichiraku Ramen.

"Hey, Naruto! Glad to see you're okay. What'll it be?"

"The usual for me, Ayame!"

The brown-haired woman looked at Hinata. "The same, please."

She simply smiled and got to work on our order.

"I take it the Kyuubi is the reason you're healed, Naruto?" Hinata asked, watching me.

I nodded, "He did." I turned and smiled, "I think he is starting to like me."

_SHUT IT, KID!_ The Kyuubi said, but he couldn't hide his smirk from me.

Ayame sat our drinks down, and returned to the back of the shop to finish cooking our meals. I laughed.

"What's so funny?" Hinata asked.

"I embarrassed him." I grinned.

Hinata laughed before she started again, "You two seem to have an interesting relationship. " She reached over her stomach, to the place where her seal was, "All mine does is sleep."

I frowned. "Maybe you just need to warm up to him."

_KID._

I was pulled back into the sealed-cage room.

_FIST BUMP ME._

"Huh?"

_FIST BUMP ME. I NEED TO SPEAK TO YOUR MATE._

I simply put my fist to his rather gargantuan fist. I watched as the Kyuubi took control of my mouth.

* * *

Naruto's eyes turned red. I gripped the edge of the bar, expecting the worst. The voice that came was deep, rough, and ancient.

"Do not be afraid, woman. I simply asked Naruto to let me speak to you."

I was very scared at this point.

"I will be quick, as you seem to be very fearful. You have some sense about you, unlike my fool of a vessel."

_HEY!_ I heard Naruto yell.

I giggled.

"Really? I think you two are a perfect match." I said, trying my hardest to suppress a laugh.

"HEY!"_ HEY_ Came both of their replies.

The Kyuubi cleared his throat before continuing. "As I was saying. The tailed-beast, Hachibi, needs to be approached. He grew rather...attached to his previous vessel. After he died, the Hachibi went into a depression. If you wish to have a...relationship with him, you need to initiate it."

"How do I do that?"

"Simply meditate. Though, that art is lost in these days, it is best if you simply attempt it while you try and sleep."

I nodded. "Oh, and one more thing, before I leave. This is for you too, kid."

_YEAH, YEAH, YEAH..._

"There is a term used when referring to those who house a tailed-beast. You are called, Jinchuriki." With that, Naruto's eyes returned to their original color.

* * *

Littlepans: "..."  
Naruto: "..."  
Shikamaru: "...women..."

And the mystery deepens! What do you think? Go ahead, speculate! But I'm tight-lipped.

In all seriousness, thanks to all you who have stuck with me so far, and to all of you who are new. I really love getting an email saying someone has Favorited my story, or is following. (Now, you people just need to comment and review! :D)

Comment/Review Please!


	8. Chapter 7 - Hachibi

Here's the next chapter of Shaken Reality. Enjoy!

I do NOT own Naruto.

* * *

"You two seem to be getting close." Hinata said as we walked home after her conversation with the Kyuubi.

"To be honest, I was a bit skeptical of letting him speak to you. He has a bit of a temper."

"And you don't?"

I laughed, "That's true, I do, but this guy is unbelievable."

"What do you mean?"

"You should hear the way he speaks to me. It's like I'm around Sakura all day." I subconsciously rubbed my head, "I hate getting hit on the head."

"She did hit you a lot..." Hinata stated teasingly.

"Yeah. At least you don't hit me."

"I wouldn't say that, Naru-ru."

I glared at her, making her laugh. "Remember the night after Shikamaru and his father came over to discuss our parent's wills'?"

"Don't remind me. I couldn't feel that back of my head for weeks."

She smirked, "You learned your lesson."

_I LIKE HER..._

_Oh, can it, Kyuubi. _

* * *

That night Naruto and I went straight to bed. It had been a long day. I snuggled next to Naruto and tried to let sleep overtake me, but something was bothering me. Naruto wasn't snoring, so I asked him "Do you think I should try and contact the Hachibi?"

Naruto didn't answer immediately. I knew he wasn't asleep because he snores, loudly. "What do you see being a benefit of it, Hinata?"

"I'm not sure. I just...something tells me it will be important in the future."

"What do you mean?"

I struggled to put my feeling into words, but eventually said, "Ever since we were attacked by the Akatsuki, I've been scared. These guys are strong. They have evaded the police for years, and we barely managed to get away. You nearly died. I just think that if we can befriend the Kyuubi and Hachibi, we might be able to stand up for ourselves."

Naruto was silent again, "I would be lying if I said I wasn't thinking the same thing. I don't mind you trying, but please be careful. I get the feeling there is more going on here than meets the eye."

Naruto turned around, embracing me. "I love you, Hinata."

"I love you too, Naruto."

While I was falling asleep, I tried to follow the Kyuubi's advice to contact the Hachibi. My father taught me meditation techniques along with the fighting style he taught me, the reason he taught these is beyond me, but I'm glad he did. My mind slowly began to fade to a view of the Hachibi. As before, he was chained to a rock, chains securing him completely.

_AH. THE LTTLE MISSY HAS LEARNED HOW TO CONTACT ME. WHAT IS YOU WANT?_

I looked at him, fear gripping my heart.

_OI, HACHIBI. LEAVE THE GIRL ALONE, SHE JUST WANTS TO TALK._

_Kyuubi?_

_YEAH, ITS ME. WHEN YOU FIST BUMPED ME EARLIER I LEFT SOME CHAKRA IN YOU. _

_Bu-_

_NARUTO IS FINE. THE IDIOT IS OUT LIKE A LIGHT._

This was the first time I had ever seen the Kyuubi. At least, his head. In front of me was a huge fox head, complete with menacing whiskers, teeth, and personality.

_GYUKI, I NEED TO SPEAK WITH YOU._

_YOU KNOW BETTER THAN TO CALL ME BY THAT NAME._

_IT'S NOT LIKE THE DAME WILL REMEMBER WHEN SHE WAKES UP._

_STILL..._

_I get the feeling that you wanted to speak with him more than I did._

_QUIET, KID. _The head said to me. Turning back to "Gyuki," he continued, I THINK WE SHOULD HELP THEM.

NO, KURAMA.

LOOK, DO YOU WANT TO RETURN, OR NOT?

I WILL NOT WORK WITH ANOTHER HUMAN, KURAMA...NOT AFTER BEE...

I'M SORRY YOU LOST HIM. I KNOW YOU TWO WERE VERY CLOSE, BUT YOU KNOW IN ORDER FOR IT TO WORK, HE HAD TO DIE. BESIDES, HE CHOSE TO DIE WILLINGLY.

Gyuki looked upset. _KURAMA. YOU ARE STILL BONDED WITH THE KID. WATCHING YOU, I CAN TELL THAT YOU HAVE GROWN FOND OF HIM. WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF YOU WERE TORN FROM HIM?_

_THAT IS NOT THE POINT, GYUKI. WE ARE IN A LOT OF TROUBLE, AND THESE TWO ARE THE ONLY ONES THAT CAN HELP._

Gyuki seemed to be pondering the statement. After a few minutes, he spoke again. _I CAN SEE YOUR LOGIC KURAMA. I WILL HELP._ A toothy grin spread across the Kurama's face. It looked very much like Naruto's. _HOWEVER, WE CANNOT DO ANYTHING UNTIL THOSE TWO CAN BREAK THE CURSE._

_YOU'RE RIGHT. IT DOESN'T HELP THAT THIS ONE WILL FORGET THIS CONVERSATION EVEN HAPPENED._

_IS THERE SOMETHING YOU CAN TELL HER THAT WILL NOT BREAK THE GUIDELINES. SOMETHING THAT SHE WILL DEFINITELY REMEMBER?_

_NOTHING. THESE TWO MUST COME TO THE REALIZATION ON THEIR OWN. STILL, I GET THE FEELING THAT JIRAIYA IS HELPING THEM SOMEHOW..._

At that moment, I fell off of my bed, waking me up.

* * *

I was in the bathroom, brushing my teeth when I hear a loud thump coming from the bedroom.

"Whoa, Hinata. You okay?" I shouted as I ran out of the bathroom. She was on the ground, rubbing her forehead. I knelt down in front of her.

"No bleeding. You'll be fine."

"It's not that, Naruto. I didn't hit my head when I fell. I just have a horrible headache."

"You want some aspirin?"

"That's okay." I said, immediately regretting the answer.

"All right, you get ready. I'm going to run to buy us some breakfast."

"Why don't you make some?" She asked, a little disappointed. "I like your cooking."

"I know I'm the world's best chef and all, but we forgot to buy groceries for this week. We bought what we needed for the party this weekend, but we don't have anything else."

"Oh, I didn't notice. I was too busy being pushed around in the buggy!"

I laughed. "That's all right, I'm sure you will find a way to get me bac-"

"You got that right." An idea came to me, "And I know the perfect way to get you back."

I grinned, "I hope it's good." I grabbed my wallet, and opened the door, "Anything you want in particular?"

"Whatever is fine."

I nodded and headed out of our bedroom and out of our house.

_After last night, I'll make her something special._

* * *

I was just getting out of the shower when a voice spoke to me.

_OI, HINATA. WHAT DO YOU REMEMBER ABOUT LAST NIGHT?_

_Hachibi? Well, I remember meeting you after I fell asleep, but that's it. _

_FIGURES. LOOK, WHEN YOU GO TO BED EACH NIGHT, I DON'T MIND YOU COMING TO TALK TO ME. I'M GOING TO BE HERE A WHILE, SO I MIGHT AS WELL GET TO KNOW MY JINCHURKI. _

_Hai! I would very much like that._

After that, I could feel the Hachibi fade away. I couldn't help but smile inwardly, although I got the feeling that something more happened last night. No matter how hard I tried, though, I couldn't remember what it was, which in turn made my headache worsen.

* * *

As I was putting the groceries in the trunk of my car, the Kyuubi began to speak to me.

_OI, KID._

_Wow, Kyuubi. You have been starting up a lot of conversations lately._

_SHUT IT, KID. I JUST THOUGHT I SHOULD MENTION SOMETHING._

That intrigued me. _Shoot._

_I GET THE FEELING THAT THE TABLET YOU FOUND THE OTHER DAY HAS SOME IMPORTANCE._

_You mean the one that had that weird word? Yeah, that has been bothering me too. I was actually going to research it a bit when I got home._

_I WOULD. _

As I got into the car, a phone began to ring. I took mine out of my pocket, realizing that it wasn't mine. Looking in the passenger seat, I saw Hinata's phone, ringing.

I flipped the phone open without checking the number, "Hello?"

"Hi, this is Margaret, Hinata's secretary. Is she there?"

"Ah, I'm sorry, Margaret. Hinata is still at the house, we were told to take a week off after what happened."

"'At the house?' I take it you are Mr. Uzumaki?"

"I am."

"Can you give Mrs. Hyūga a message for me, then?"

"Sure."

"Tell her that the police have gone through the entire building and found a ton of that explosive clay the Akatsuki man used."

"A ton? That's a lot."

"It would have been enough to completely demolish the building, along with the block the building is on."

I whistled through my teeth. "Wow. I'm glad it never went off. Was that all, Margaret?"

"Yes sir. Give Mrs. Hyūga my regards."

"Will do. I trust everything will be okay when she returns."

She hung up.

"Speaking of which, I need someone to watch the company while I am out."

I looked through my contacts until I reached Neji's name.

"Hey, Neji. It's Naruto."

"Hey. I heard what happened, is everything all right?" Neji asked, concern and worry showing.

"I figured you would have come to the hospital." I said in good-spirits.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be there. And apologize to Lady Hinata for me, I have been out of town."

"Oh, really? When do you get back?"

"I am actually on my way back. I'm an hour away, why do you ask?"

"I have a favor to ask you."

"Sure, Naruto, what is it?"

"You have a business degree, right?"

"I do." He answered suspiciously.

"The doctor ordered Hinata and me to stay away from work for the next few days. Seeing as how my secretary, Lee, is out of it, I was wondering if you could act as my secretary until Lee gets better."

"What does that have to do with a business degree?"

"Well, seeing as how I am going to be out for the rest of the week-"

"I thought you said a few da-"

"Will you please let me finish!" There was silence on the other end, "Seeing as how I am going to be out for the rest of the week, I need my secretary to watch over the business while I am gone. With a temporary raise, of course." I added, to sweeten the deal.

"I would love to, Naruto. After all, I still owe you for helping pay for Ten-Ten and my wedding."

"Thanks, Neji. I really appreciate it. I better go, I'm making Hinata breakfast, and I need to get started. I'll text you the information. I'll call the office and let them know the situation."

"All right. Give Lady Hinata my regards!"

* * *

Shikamaru: "..."  
Naruto: "When did you get here?"  
Littlepans: "..."  
Shikamaru : *Walks Away.*

I have finally begun writing the last FF of this trilogy. I am working on the second chapter. =D

Also, if you have any idea's you would like to see done as an O-make, let me know. I'll credit you with the idea. (I have three planned out, but I would love to hear your ideas.)

Comment/Review Please!


	9. Chapter 8 - Results

Next Chapter. =D

In this chapter, I borrowed an idea for Matt Wilson's NHC comic. All credit goes to him.

I do NOT own Naruto.

* * *

As I pulled into the driveway, I was met by a very agitated neighbor. Walking up to me he said, "That's the third time this month they delivered your mail to my house. You better fix this, bucko, before I call the cops."

"Sir, there's no need to get angry. Besides, it's not my fault, it's the post offices'. Give me a chance to call them and sort it out."

He thrust the mail into my hand and walked off, mumbling something about meddling kids. If I had a box of Scooby Snacks, I would have thrown one at him.

I walked into the house to see Hinata sitting on the recliner, reading a book.

"Please tell me that is not what I think it is..."

She held up the book for me to see.

_It is... Icha Icha Paradise._

"And here I thought you were innocent." I said teasingly as I walked into the kitchen. Not before I caught her blush three shades of red, though.

"I don't know why you don't like this, Naruto. Jiraiya had a talent for writing."

"I'm not saying he's a bad writer, but try having to proofread all of his work."

"You proofread his work?"

"Yeah. When his books started becoming popular, proofreading his work became my lesson in language arts."

"So you HAVE read his work."

"Yeah. I'm not very fond of it, though."

She walked up behind me while I was preparing breakfast and she wrapped her arms around me.

"I think you just don't want to become another Ero-Sennin." She said, teasing me back.

"Yeah, well, he had a habit of making me accompany him on his 'research' trips."

"He what!?"

"Yeah, go figure. While we traveled, he made sure that we checked into an inn with a pool. He even made sure the room had a window that was right next to it."

"How old were you?"

"Well, he took me in when I was ten years old, so...twelve?"

"That's terrible!"

I got caught up in the moment and revealed something I never intended to reveal.

"He even went as far as to make me write a book." The instant I said it, my hand shot up to cover my mouth.

_I can't believe I just told her that..._

Hinata's face went from shocked to ecstatic. "Which one?"

"Umm... I would rather not say."

"Is it the second one?"

"Look I-"

Her eyes grew wide, "You never had it published, did you?"

_Dag nabbit._

"And I bet it's in that box you keep in the closet. Be right back!" She ran off into our bedroom.

She timed this perfectly. I couldn't chase her, in fear of burning the food.

"Women..."

"I heard that!"

"I love you, honey!"

* * *

I dug through the closet, on a mission to the box Naruto kept. It was full of memento's of Jiraiya. After a few seconds of searching, my hands grabbed onto my prize. I pulled it out, sat on the bed, and began to look through the contents. I carefully took out pictures of Jiraiya with a younger Naruto and items he like to carry with him. As life goes, the very last item left in the box was a notebook entitled 'Book.'

I opened it up and saw instructions left by Jiraiya. He told Naruto that writing this book would help to better his language skills. I flipped through the pages, noting the page numbers at the bottom. The notebook was full, ending on page 214.

"I see you found it."

I looked up to see Naruto in the doorway, leaning on the frame.

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" I asked. I wasn't angry, just curious.

He sighed as he sat down next to me, "Honestly, I didn't want anyone to find out. Jiraiya made me write one of his books, and then proofread it to make sure I did everything right." He rubbed the back of his head, a tell tale sign if nervousness, "To be honest, I was going to throw it away, but he ended up dying before I could. After that, I couldn't bring myself throw it out."

I rubbed his back. I could sympathize.

"You can read it if you..." His voice trailed off.

"What?"

"Let me see that..." Naruto said as he snatched the notebook from me.

"What is wr-"

"Myoboku."

"What about it?"

He pointed to the page I had stopped the notebook on. Written on the top of the page, as clear as day, was the word 'Myoboku.' He handed me the notebook and walked into the office. I followed. He sat down a t the computer, and began researching the word, 'Myoboku.' I was intent on finding out too, but was interrupted by a knock at the door, but Naruto didn't seem to notice.

"I'll get it." I said, leaving Naruto to his research.

* * *

_Okay, this is too much of a coincidence. Two times have I seen this word._

My thoughts drifted to the tablet that I found at work. I had turned it on, only to be met with one word. One mysterious word that seemed familiar, and yet not so.

'Myoboku.'

I was about to continue my research, but a sound reached my ears that broke me to my very core. Hinata was crying.

I ran into the living room to see her sitting on the couch, a manila envelope, obviously opened, sitting on the coffee table. She was on the couch, holding an official looking piece of paper, tears running down her face. I walked over and sat down. No sooner did I sit down did she hand me the paper. At the top of the paper was the name of the clinic we had visited just days before. My eyes scanned the page to see the results of our test. Most of it confused me, but at the bottom was a written portion from our doctor.

It read

'I know this may be a little confusing, but here is the bottom line. The issue here is not with one of you, it is both. I won't be able to explain this to you without confusing you even more, so here is the conclusion the tests revealed. You two can continue to try, but the chances of you having a child are very low. So low, in fact, I would recommend adoption. I am sorry to be the bearer of this bad news, but feel free to call me. I will gladly explain this to you, free of charge. '

I looked over at Hinata, who was still bawling. To be honest, I wanted to cry along with her, but I couldn't. My beloved needed comfort. I inched closer and wrapped her in my arms. She cried into my chest. I wouldn't let her go. Not now. I wouldn't let the tears fall, though pain and sadness racked my body at that moment.

I rested my chin on her head and held her close, not letting her go. We were in that position for an hour - I know because I had a direct view of the clock - before her tears began to lessen. Knowing her, she was slowly accepting, though bitterly, the fact that we could not have children. That she could not bear her own.

After another fifteen minutes, her tears had ceased. Her hiccups slowed to a stop. I didn't let her go, though. I would not let her go, unless she wanted to. For another fifteen minutes, we held each other, not making a sound.

"I'm sorry." She began, not letting go, still in the same position, "I got too excited and started to read without you an-"

"Hinata, stop. I don't blame you. I know how badly you've wanted to carry a child."

She pulled away and looked me in the eye, "I love you." She said before planting a kiss.

I rested my forehead to hers, and looked into her eyes. "I love you too, Hinata." We stared into each others eyes for a while. All the while, my love for her grew even more. Though she often beat herself up, she was strong. Though she had been handed such a hard life, she still loves. My beloved was a very strong person.

"I know what will cheer you up."

"What?"

"It's in the oven."

She let me go and I went to get our plates out of the oven.

_I'm glad I had the sense to put them in here. At least they're warm._

I brought her plate to her. On it were homemade biscuits with sweet bean jam.

"Thank you, Naruto. I love you." She kissed me once again, leaned back into the couch, and began to chow down. I quickly made our drinks, grabbed my plate, and sat them on the coffee table. I grabbed my plate, rested it on my chest, and mimicked Hinata's position.

* * *

Most of our day was spent in front of the television. Well, Naruto's was. I spent the day reading the book Naruto wrote. I made sure to sit right next to him, my head under the crook of his arm. Though I had my own nefarious purposes for reading the book next to him, part of me still needed him. The results of our test really hurt me.

I had gotten as far as the second chapter before I realized something.

_Naruto sure is a good writer._

I glanced up at Naruto, who wasn't paying attention to the television at all. His head was leaned back, staring at the ceiling.

"Something on your mind?' I asked. He looked back down at me and smiled his trademark smile.

"I'm just thinking about that word. It's just...unsettling."

"How so?"

"I swear that I have never heard or read the word before that time I found my father's tablet, but the word seems so familiar. It keeps pushing itself to the front of my mind, and its irritating."

"Well, it obviously had something to do with your father and Jiraiya. Is there anything of theirs that might point to it?"

Naruto pondered the question before answering with, "No. Of course, Jiraiya was always very secretive. And my dad, I wouldn't even know where to begin."

"Well, seeing as how you found the word in a notebook that Jiraiya had contact with, maybe there was something he had on him that might lead to the answer."

"No, I got everything from his..." He stopped speaking.

I had returned my attention to the book, but Naruto's abrupt silence startled me.

"What is it, honey?"

"Now that I think about it, he did have this... scroll that he kept in his pocket."

"Scroll? Why would he have a scroll?"

"I don't know. All I remember is he would always have it with him, no matter where he went."

"Do you know what happened to it?"

"The last time I saw it was the night he died. He had accidentally taken it out of his pocket, instead of his wallet, when he was paying for dinner."

"Did he leave it?"

"No. I distinctly remember him putting it back in his pocket. Come to think of it, it wasn't in the items that the doctors gave me after his pronouncement."

"Do you think Pein might have taken it?"

"He never touched Ero-Sennin."

"Do you still have the things you were given?"

"Yeah, I do. I'll go get them."

He got up and went to our room.

* * *

The contents of the box were still emptied out on the bed, so spotting the bag that had his things was simple. After I grabbed it, I headed back into the living room and dumped the contents onto the coffee table. The pile had four items, a pen, a watch, a wallet, and the receipt from our dinner that night.

Naturally, I went for his wallet and began searching through it. Hinata was silent throughout the process, watching as I lay everything out on the table.

"Man he had a lot of credit cards."

She giggled, "And adult bookstore membership cards."

I lay out all of the cards and stared at them. There was nothing out of the ordinary with them. Each card bore the logo of the place the card belonged and Ero-Sennin's name.

_Wait..._

I reached down and picked up a card. The card had my name on it.

"Why is my name on this?"

The card was white, with my name on the front, and a simple magnet strip on the back.

"Wait, there's a number on it." Hinata pointed out.

'1207'

"What about that? Would that mean anything to you, Naruto?"

"1207..." I paused a minute, "I can't think of anything. Maybe I should keep this. I mean, Jiraiya had to have had my name put on this for a reason."

"I don't see why not."

Pulling out my wallet, I put the card inside. "Besides, we have something coming up." I put all of the items back into his wallet, and everything else back into the bag they were originally in.

I leaned back and wrapped my arm around Hinata. "We have a party to get ready for."

* * *

Naruto: "Yep. That's Shikamaru for 'ya."  
Littlepans: "Now what?"  
*THUD*  
Littlepans: "I think Hinata just landed."  
Naruto: "..."  
Littlepans: "Naruto?" *Turns to look at Naruto.*  
*Hinata landed on Naruto, knocking them both out.*  
Littlepans: "Well...I guess I'm alone now..."

Don't hate me about the results. =(

For those of you who don't know, I got the idea about Naruto writing his own book from Matt Wilson. (NaruHina Chronicles.)

Comment/Review Please!


	10. Chapter 9 - Feelings

I was about to go to bed when I realized I hadn't posted the chapter. xD

Anyway, this chapter is one that needed to happen. It will explain WHY I had the results turn out negative. There's an issue that I thought needed to be settled.

This was also an experiment. This entire chapter is one big conversation. I don't think I'm THAT good at writing these things, but I wanted to see how it would turn out. Let me know what you think!

I do NOT own Naruto.

* * *

The remaining two days were spent getting ready for the party. Though we had the food bought, we hadn't even set up the apartment. We bought some streamers and what-not, we even moved the furniture around to accommodate everyone. Naruto bought a television mount and mounted it to the wall, and moved the couch, chairs, and coffee table to our guest bedroom. It was tedious, but it was the perfect distraction. After reading the results of our test, we needed one.

Unfortunately, all of these chores only took one day. To keep our minds off of it, Hinata and I decided to rent a movie everyone wanted to watch.

"Don't you think it will be easier to call them, Hinata?" I asked, driving the car around town.

I looked at her, but she didn't answer. I knew she couldn't, didn't want to.

_We need to talk about this..._

I pulled the car into a nearby parking lot and parked the car.

"Naruto..."

"Hinata, I know it hurts, but we have to talk about this."

"Naruto, you know I can't."

"No, Hinata. You won't. There is a difference."

She looked at me, angry.

_She just won't admit when she's wrong. Maybe I did rub off on her._

"Naruto, don't you DARE-"

"Hinata."

"NO. You need to stop treating me like a child."

"THEN STOP ACTING LIKE ONE!"

She shut up.

I took a deep breath, calming myself, before I spoke again.

"It was not my intention to treat you like one. But do you realize how you sound, right now?"

"There you go again. You treat me like I don't know how to handle this." She said, obviously peeved.

"I'm not saying that. I'm saying that-"

"Naruto, stop. I don't need you to "get onto" me. What happened to the man who knew what I needed in order to cheer up."

I looked at her with all the love I had. "Hinata, I'm trying to do that, but you won't stop to listen."

"Listen to what? You are being condescending."

"Because that's the only way I know to get you to listen! Every time I try to speak with you-"

"So you do think of me as a child," She looked out the window, "I can't believe this."

* * *

I continued to stare out the window. We had pulled into the parking lot of a grocery store. I watched as children walked with their parents to put groceries into their vehicle.

_God, it hurts. Why can't I..._

I was mad at Naruto. No, I was ticked off. I admit, I don't know how to handle a fight like this. We have rarely fought in our relationship, so my first instinct was to turn around and slap him. I couldn't bring myself to, though.

I felt a pair of arms surround me in an embrace. I didn't move, doing everything I could to suppress the shudder that overcomes me when he does this. I needed him to know I was angry at him. I knew I wouldn't, couldn't stay mad at him forever, but he needed to know how much he upset me.

He whispered into my ear, "Hinata, you know I don't think of you as a child. With the life you have lead, you have been an adult longer than most," he hugged me tighter, "I just wish you would stop blaming yourself for this."

His last statement made me wonder. Did I really blame myself for this? Thinking back over my life, I can see that I did indeed blame myself for a lot of things. I blamed myself for not taking up for Naruto when he first came to school. I blamed myself for not being able to save my sister. I blamed myself for not being able to save my father that night. My thoughts drifted to a few seconds earlier when I was blaming myself for the pain I felt.

_He's right, I have been blaming myself. Maybe he did know what I needed, after all._

I wasn't going to tell him he was right, though.

"Naruto, you need to stop treating me like this. You think that just because you hug me that you can make me not angry at you?" I turned around, forcing him to let me go. Instead of the scowl that I expected to be on Naruto's face, I saw a smile.

I stared at him, doing my best to suppress the contagion that is his smile, "What?"

"You finally got it."

"Got what?"

"I haven't seen that fire in your eyes in a while."

"What in the world is wrong with you, baka!"

He laughed, making me even more angry. I couldn't hold myself back, so I reached up and hit him in the head, making him stop immediately.

Rubbing his head, he said, "I suppose I deserved that."

I crossed my arms with a defiant "HM!"

"Hinata."

I turned my head, refusing to look at him.

"Hinata."

_Nope, not gonna look._

"Princess."

Okay, I admit, that made me look at him.

"What?"

"You know I love you, right?"

"Yeah, well, I really don't like very much right now."

"That's okay, as long as you love me." He put the key in the ignition and started the car.

"As long as you realize that the problems we endure in this life aren't our fault. Sure, there are some issues that we bring upon ourselves, but, even then, we must get right back up and keep fighting."

He pulled away from the parking lot, heading to the rental store.

* * *

We rode in silence for a while. I was avoiding looking at her, trying to think of what to say next. I was on thin ice.

"You know, Naruto, I really do wish you would stop treating me like a child." Hinata said.

I faced her, "Huh?"

We locked eyes, "You feel like you have to protect me from everything. I understand that you want to do that as my husband, but you act as if I can't take anything."

"Like when?"

"The night after the car chase." She looked down, "You read me a letter you found on the dresser."

"Yeah, but you fell asleep."

She looked at me again, "What happened to that letter?"

"..."

"Naruto?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know?"

"Nope."

"Are you sure you didn't burn it?"

"How did you-"

"I followed you in there, Naruto. I was trying to process the letter when you left, and you took it as I was asleep."

I looked down, "I just-"

"Just, what? Wanted to protect me? Naruto, you and I have endured A LOT growing up. I can take it. It was THAT letter that prepared me for the next day. I expected something to happen." She stared at me, "What would have happened if I really HAD fallen asleep?"

"I-"

"I might be dead, Naruto."

"Hinata..."

"Naruto, stop treating me like a child who needs to be protected from everything. I'm not the naive child from high school anymore." With that said, she looked away, out of the window.

I wasn't going to say anything, and obviously neither was Hinata. After putting her seat belt back on, she continued to stare out of the passenger-side window, watching the view zoom by. Even if she was angry at me, I was still captivated by her beauty. The window was down, and I saw a puddle on her side of the road. It took everything within me not to soak her. If I did, I would be staying at Sasuke's tonight.

The video store was a good fifteen minutes from the house, but we had stopped at a store in the opposite direction. From the point we were at, we had a good thirty minutes until we reached the store.

"What did you mean?"

I looked over to Hinata, who was still staring out the window.

"Mean about...?"

She turned to me, " You said that I 'finally got it.'"

I returned my attention to the road. "I admit, Hinata, I did treat you the way I did, purposely."

I could literally feel the steam coming off of her body.

_Yep. She's mad._

"And WHY would you do that?"

"To get the reaction I got earlier."

"So you did this to ANGER me!?"

I could have sworn the temperature increased twenty degrees.

"Nope, not at all."

Because I didn't elaborate, the temperature increased another ten degrees.

"I did it to get you to realize something."

"And what is that?"

"That you need to stop blaming yourself for the problems we endure. The fact that we can't have children is not your fault."

"Who say's I blame myself?"

My eyes had been on the road this entire time, so I looked at her, as we were at a red light.

"Because I used to do the same thing."

"What are you talking about?"

I looked at my lap. "Do you remember the night Ero-Sennin was killed?"

"I do." The temperature cooled a bit.

"For the longest time, I blamed myself for his death. I kept telling myself that if I hadn't of went with the guys that night, he would still be alive."

"But that wasn't your-"

"Exactly," I interrupted, "but I kept blaming myself, even though, in the back of my mind, I knew it wasn't my fault."

"W-what made you stop blaming yourself?"

Her stutter told me that I hit the nail on the head.

"Do you remember the eulogy I wrote for him?"

She nodded.

"As you know, I poured my heart and soul into that thing. I poured hours into making it perfect. But, it never seemed to come out right," I chuckled, "I literally had two trash bags full of crumpled-up paper."

_Thank God, it's getting cooler in here._

"In the end, I ended up with what I did, but it wasn't until I gave the eulogy that I realized something."

I paused for dramatic effect, making the temperature drop a little more.

"As I looked out at the congregation, and I saw your face," I looked at her, "Do you know what I saw?"

She shook her head.

"I saw your smile."

She was puzzled, and the expression she wore made me want to laugh.

"There is one memory I have of my parents. The only memory I have of them is the two of them holding hands, smiling. Their smile used to make me feel at peace. I could literally feel the love the emanated from them."

I met her gaze. "When I saw your smile, it reminded me of them. And, for some reason, it all clicked. Yes, Ero-Sennin was gone, but I couldn't blame myself for that. I had you, the one person that Ero-Sennin had ever praised so much. How could I blame myself if I had the love of the very person that understood me completely?"

Tears began to form in her eyes, and I returned my gaze to the a still-red light. "For some reason, I am at peace when I see you. When I see you, I am reminded of the love my parents and Ero-Sennin had for me," the tears threatened to fall from my face now, "And it pains me to see that you are battling with the same thing. I want to be to you, what you are to me. I want you to feel the peace and love that I feel when I am around you."

The light turned green and I pulled away.

* * *

If it were not for the green light, I would have hugged him on the spot.

_I never knew..._

To think that my love had gone through the very agony that I was. To be honest, I didn't think he was capable of it. He had always had a big smile, that I thought it was impossible for him to be so depressed. I never saw him as one to be down-trodden.

As we rode to the video store in silence, I watched the scenery flash by. My mind wasn't on this, though. My mind was trying to figure out what I would tell him. I had to push my pride aside and tell him I was wrong. Yeah, I hoped he would have apologized for treating me like a child, but I understand why he did it. Maybe in this case, the end did justify the means.

A few minutes later, Naruto pulled into the video store. It was relatively small, so parking was limited. Thankfully, though, it was the middle of the week, so the place wasn't busy.

As Naruto turned off the car and stepped outside, I glomped him.

"What's wrong with you?"

"I'm sorry, Naruto. You were right, I was acting childish, I hope you can forgi-"

Naruto stood me up and lifted my chin, "I already did." He brought his lips closer to mine and we kissed, passionately.

After a minute, we pulled away, and he rested his forehead on mine, looking me in the eye, "And I'm sorry for the way I treated you. It was wrong."

"Yes, it was, but I see why you did it."

He looked to the video store and added, "We didn't visit anyone. What movie should we get?"

I followed his gaze, watching the only other vehicle pull out of the parking lot.

"I don't know. Let's go look around and see what they have."

* * *

A few minutes later, we walked out of the video store with our selection.

"Naruto, it's okay!"

"It is not!"

"He was just flirting."

"I don't consider groping a form of flirtation!"

"That was an accident."

"I don't care!"

I couldn't help but laugh.

_He is so protective of me._

My gaze followed the father walking into the video store with his child.

_Naruto would make a great father._

* * *

Littlepans: "..."  
Naruto+Hinata: *Still Unconcious*  
Shikamaru: "..."  
Littlepans: *Looks at Shikamaru*  
Shikamaru: *Looks at Littlepans*  
Littlepans+Shikamaru: *Walk Away*

Was the believable? I'm not good at that sort of thing, and seeing as how this was an argument, I don't know how realistic this sounded. Don't be afraid to voice your comments/concerns.

Anyway, until next week! After next week, we get another O-make. This is your last week to vote on the one I write about. (Check my deviantArt profile journal if you want to see the ideas/vote.)

Review/Comment Please!


	11. Chapter 10 - Reunion

Sorry this is a day late. I got caught up doing homework and completely forgot about it. =P

Anyway, here it is. Hope you enjoy!

I do NOT own Naruto

* * *

The argument Hinata and I had on the way to the video store seemed to release a lot of tension between us. Hinata was much more calm, and found it easier to accept the fact that having a child, while not impossible, would most likely not happen. As I watched her put the finishing touches on the apartment, I saw a peace that I had never seen on her.

"Come on, Naruto. They'll be here any minute!"

I quickly shook myself and ran out back. Our back yard was very spacious, allowing many amenities. We had picnic tables, which were scattered about the yard. I had even bought a grill, which sat on the patio.

"I haven't fired one of these babies up in a while." I said, very excited.

She rolled her eyes, "Boys."

As I put the coals under the rack and let them catch fire, a knock came from our front door. Hinata, who was still very excited, ran to the front door, composed herself, and opened the barrier. I was glancing through the open back door and saw that Neji, Ten-Ten, and Lee had shown up.

Neji bowed and, as usual, said, "Hello, Lady Hinata."

Hinata opened her mouth to say something, but just shook her head and hugged Ten-Ten. "I'm so happy you guys could make it."

"Thank you for inviting us, Hinata," Lee said, looking around the room, "Is Naruto not here?"

"Here I am!" I said, poking my head through the open door.

"If you will excuse me, Hinata, I have some business to discuss with Naruto."

"As do I. Excuse us." Lee said. His leg was in a cast, his arm in a sling.

"Lee. I'm surprised they let you out of the hospital..." Hinata commented.

"It wasn't easy. But, Neji promised to keep an eye on me." He winked at Neji, who only groaned.

Neji started to lead Lee to where I was.

By the time they got out back, the fire was blazing, so I started putting the ribs on the grill.

"Those look good!" Lee said, mouth watering.

I looked at Neji, "I don't mean to sound rude, but would you refrain from speaking so formally to Hinata. We have been trying to get our minds off of work, and, though she won't say it, she is hurting right now."

"Naruto-"

"Just for tonight," I looked to make sure she wasn't listening. She and Ten-Ten were talking excitedly on the couch, "she's had a rough week, aside from the assault."

"Is everything okay, Naruto?" Neji asked, concerned.

"Seeing as how you are family, I have no problem telling you, but that is up to Hinata to say. But, please, just try and act like we are hanging out in high school again."

Neji sighed, "For Lad-, For Hinata, I will."

"Thanks Nej-"

"NARUTO, THE RIBS!"

"AH!"

* * *

"So, Hinata, how have things been?" Ten-Ten asked.

"They've been going." I said, trying to hide my sorrow.

"I take it the tests results weren't good?"

"How did you-"

"I can see it in your eyes."

I sighed, "No, they weren't good."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"NARUTO, THE RIBS" Lee shouted.

"AH!"

I turned around and saw the three guys franticly trying to put out the fire that had enveloped the grill.

I laughed as I saw the three scramble around.

A knock came from the door, and before answering it, I turned to Ten-Ten and said, "You and Neji are family. I will tell you two, but that's for later. For now, let's enjoy the evening."

* * *

The fire finally died down a bit and the ribs, though slightly scorched, were still edible. I sat them on the plate. "Well, Choji will eat these."

"Naruto, do you mind if I speak to you? It is business related." Neji said.

"Not partic-"

"It is important, Naruto." Lee said.

_If Lee says it is, its gotta be important..._

* * *

"Sakura! Sasuke! Glad you could make it!"

Sakura, pregnant, walked in with her hand on the small of her back.

"Hey, Hinata. You okay?"

"I am." I did my best not to allow my jealousy to show.

Turning to Sasuke, I said, "The boys are out back." He nodded and walked that way.

"Hostile Takeover, huh?"

"Yeah. Somehow, the Uchiha corporation is buying up our shares. These are in small increments, so it is not too much of a threat right now, but I just wanted to warn you."

"It's Sasuke, I'm sure it won't be too much of an issue. Besides, our contract keeps me the head of my respective portion of the company."

"I just hope he didn't find a loophole." Lee said.

"I won't worry too much about it, now. I'll look into it when I get back to work."

By this time, the raven-haired man walked out and Lee embraced him with his good arm.

"Get off of me, baka!" Lee responded by squeezing tighter.

I laughed and Neji allowed a rare smile.

"It's as if they weren't even injured." I said.

Sasuke finally managed to kick Lee off before responding, "It just a concussion. Nothing too severe, but I just need to stay away from any physical activity for a while."

"What about you, Lee?"

"I was extremely lucky. When Pein crushed my arm and leg, he nearly crushed them beyond repair. The doctors were able to reconstruct them, but I need help getting around.

We all stared at him, "Wow, that is lucky."

Lee smiled while looking at his feet, "Yes, well, it is all in the past, now."

"What about you," Neji said, "I heard you jumped out of the window."

"I didn't jump, I just...tackled that Pein guy and he just happened to be near the window."

Their eyes widened, "And you survived!?"

"You guys know how quickly I heal. They Kyuubi does that for me."

"Still, that is nothing short of phenomenal." Neji stated, still astounded.

"What about Pein?" Sasuke asked.

"Though I'm sure he hit the ground with me, they never found his body."

"The guy just won't stay down will he?"

"Enough of this, it's getting depressing." We all nodded and continued to grill the food.

* * *

By the time Sasuke walked out back, someone knocked on the door again. I opened it up and saw the rest of the gang there. Temari and Ino both tackled me and started asking if that "Deidara monster" had hurt me in any way.

"Let her go, guys. If she wasn't okay, you tackling her would have killed her." Ten-Ten yelled, helping me up.

All of the girls sat around on the couch while the guys got the items they brought from the van they all rode in.

"Seriously, Hinata, are you and Naruto okay?"

"We are, thank you, Temari."

"How badly were you hurt?" asked a concerned Sakura.

"I just had a few bruises and burns from his explosives."

"That's all?" said Ino.

"Yeah. The guys got the worst of it." I turned to Sakura, "How is Sasuke, anyway?"

"He's fine. My brain, rotted by television, thought he would end up having amnesia or something like that, but he just had a concussion. The doctors ordered him away from work for a while, but he will be okay."

"Ten-Ten. What about Lee?"

"Well, seeing as how Lee is still refusing to date anyone, and has no family left, we were the only ones to see him. The doctors said that most of his bones were crushed, along with his muscles, in his left leg and arm."

"Then how is he...?"

"He underwent extensive surgery, but they were able to fix him," she turned around to look at Lee, who was being shaken off by an irritated Sasuke, "He may not show it, but he is in a lot of pain right now."

"Boys can be stupid sometimes."

"Especially brothers." Ten-Ten added, rolling her eyes.

"And what do you mean 'Boys can be stupid,'" accused Ino, "Your husband went and jumped out of a window!"

I sighed, "I know. It's a miracle he's alive at all. If it weren't for the Kyuubi...he probably wouldn't be here."

I continued to watch my love joke around with his friends. I was suddenly overcome with emotion as I saw how jovial he was.

"I wish I had that." Ino said, referring to me.

"Had what?"

"That look. Every day, you two seem to fall in love with each other all over again. I mean, I love Choji and all, but you two seem...well, you're soul mates."

I smiled, "He's the only one who really, truly understands me."

* * *

Hinata turned around to answer Ino, who was asking her a question. I watched as she spoke with elegance, making me want to go over and just embrace her.

Kiba, who had joined us out back, whispered, "I wonder how long it will take for him to notice we're still here..."

"I give it ten seconds," said Sasuke.

"I'll take that bet." I heard their hands clap as they shook.

"Ten...nine...eight..." I started.

"Dangit, Naruto." Sasuke handed Kiba his winnings.

We all busted out laughing.

* * *

I looked out the back door to see Naruto was grilling by himself. The guys were asked by their wives to help set things up for dinner. Taking the opportunity, I snuck into the backyard and wrapped my arms around him. He was so much taller than me, that my head rested on his back.

"Wow, Hinata. Are you okay?"

"Why?" I asked, my head still resting on his back.

"You haven't tried to sneak up on me in a while. You must be in a good mood."

"I am."

"Well," He turned around and faced me, his lips meeting mine. "I'm glad you are."

* * *

Someone cleared their throat.

We both quickly turned around and stared at our friends, who were all peering through the back door.

"Don't mind us. Keep going!"

"Kiba!" His wife slapped him.

"Sorry, honey."

I turned around to the grill and grabbed the last item, placing it on the plate.

"Dinner is ready! Go sit down!"

There was a moment of silence as everyone processed what I said. When it registered, everyone quickly shuffled to the dining room, and sat down. Ino and Choji were the first to sit down.

"Bring us FOOD!"

I whispered to Hinata, "Ino is starting to act like Choji..."

She whispered back, "It's a little...disturbing."

Sakura yelled, "Hurry up you two lovebirds! We pregnant women have to eat!"

I started to yell back, but Sasuke quickly ran over and clamped my mouth shut.

"Naruto. If you value your life, don't argue with her. She is so intolerable when she is pregnant."

I smirked, "Okay, Sasuke."

"I don't like that smile you are giving me."

"I don't know what you are talking about."

I quickly grabbed Hinata's hand and sat the plate of burgers on the table.

"LETS DIG IN!"

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, we were all eating to our hearts content. Each of us engaged in our own conversation, Temari continued, "I can't tell you how hard it was to find a babysitter. We tried asking everyone on our block, but no one would agree to watch them for us."

Sasuke commented, "Well, with Shikamaru's brain and your temper, I can imagine. They're a handful!"

"Like you would know." Temari said.

"I do! Sakura and I had to watch them a few months ago. They pull pranks ALL the time, and love arguing with you. I have never wanted to spank a child SO bad in my life."

"Spoken like a true father..." Shikamaru said.

"Who is watching them, then?" I asked.

"My parents." Shikamaru said. "They are the only ones who don't have a problem with them."

"Do YOU have a problem with our kids, Shika?" Temari demanded.

"Not at all. I just realize how much they antagonize everyone else. They need someone who can outsmart them."

"What, and I can't?"

"You never realized how bad they were until now."

"I-" She shut up, and quickly turned away.

"Looks like Shikamaru is gonna be sleeping on the couch tonight." Kiba teased.

SMACK

"Sorry, honey."

* * *

"Yeah, what happened to that, Naruto? I thought you wanted to work with kids."

I rubbed the back of my head.

"Well, I fully intended to, but when I found out I was in charge of my dad's business, I couldn't help but accept."

"Do you like your job now?" Shino continued.

"I do. I love my job."

"So that's it? You're just gonna give up on your dream?"

"Give up? No. Put on hold? Yes. There's just too much at stake right now. I can't just quit my job and look for a new one."

Everyone knew Hinata and I were trying to have a baby, but no one knew that we couldn't have them.

"I can understand that. With you two trying to get pregnant, taking a pay cut now could be disastrous." Ino said.

I nodded, gripping Hinata's hand under the table, "You're right."

* * *

The rest of the evening went by without a hitch. Well, there was one. Kankuro, Temari's older brother, inadvertently brought alcohol, which Lee drank. It was a disaster, and it took all of the guys to hold him down.

After thirty minutes of struggling to keep Lee pinned to the ground, Naruto yelled, "And THAT is why we don't drink alcohol!"

"I didn't know, man, chill!"

We girls laughed histerically at their antics.

At around midnight, everyone decided to head on home. Sakura, who was getting sore, complained all night, forcing Sasuke to take her home. After they left, everyone else began to leave, thanking us for the fun night.

The last people to leave were Neji and Ten-Ten, who wanted to know the results of our test. We all sat down at the table, caffeine in hand, while Naruto and I told them of the test. While Naruto explained, I went into our bedroom and retrieved the paper for them to read.

"Well, have you two considered adoption?" Ten-Ten asked.

"We've been talking about it, but we still aren't too sure." I replied.

"Well, look on the bright side, there is at least a chance of you conceiving." Neji said, trying his best to be optimistic.

"And we'll keep trying," Naruto said, drawing me close and eliciting a blush from me, "but we don't want to get our hopes too high."

Neji nodded, "I understand."

"It's you two. Out of the group, you two are the toughest. You fight and fight, no matter the problem."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head, "Yeah, well, life seems to be throwing us a lot hardballs."

Neji stood up with Ten-Ten in hand, "Which is what we mean by you are the toughest. No matter what life throws at you, you always seem to have a smile on your face."

I looked down, "Thank you, Neji."

A few minutes later, they left, and Naruto and I were left alone. We walked to the bedroom and changed. While Naruto was changing, I sat on the bed and cried. I instantly felt a pair of arms embrace me.

"I'm sorry, Naruto," I said, desperately trying to hide my grief, "I don't want you to think I'm weak-"

"There's nothing wrong with you crying, Hinata. That does not make you a weak person."

Hearing his words, I cried all the more, until I fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

A few minutes until three in the morning, I got a text. It was from Sasuke, and simply read, "Sakura's in labor. Come to hospital!"

I woke up Hinata, and we quickly changed, rushing to the hospital.

* * *

Naruto and Hinata: *Wake up*  
Naruto: *Rubbing his head* "Ouch..."  
Hinata: "Where am I?"  
Naruto: "Huh?"  
Hinata: "Who are you?"  
Naruto: "Uh-oh"  
Tsunade :*Hiding* *Snicker*

The next chapter (or two, I don't quite remember) were added after I had written the story. I loved writing this chapter. I love getting the gang back together. xD

I'm going to keep to poll open until Wednesday. Go to my dA profile and vote for your preferred Omake. (The one you get next week). For now, it looks like it will be their first date.

Thanks guys!

Comment/Review Please!


	12. Omake 2 - Their First Date

Here we go! The second Omake. I hope you like it. =D

I do NOT own Naruto.

* * *

I opened my closet door, looking for a decent suit to wear for tonight. At least, I intended to. My mind was elsewhere. My mind constantly replayed that night, three days ago.

_She kissed me!_

Of course, my heart was also heavy, knowing that my uncle Jiraiya, or Ero-Sennin as I liked to call him, just passed away. His funeral was two days after Hinata and I 'proclaimed' our love for one another, and Hinata had not left my side since. In fact, the only reason she is not here now, is so she can pick out a dress for tonight.

"Naruto..." Hinata said, her voice trailing off.

"Come on, Hinata. I want to take you out! We've been going out for three days, and we haven't even had a proper date."

"But so soon after Jiraiya's funeral!?"

I closed the distance between us in one step. Gripping her shoulders, I said, "Come on. This is Ero-Sennin. He would be proud of me!"

She blushed and I withdrew my hands. I stared at her a moment longer, and was about to turn to my room when she asked, "What do you mean by p-proud?"

I smiled as wide as I could, trying to fight the blush that was rising. "I'm going out with a gorgeous woman." Like Rudolph's nose, Hinata's face glowed.

Of course, that wasn't the WHOLE reason. I could think of a few...perverted comments my uncle would have made.

I didn't tell her that, though.

The past half hour, Hinata and I spent our time getting some clothes for our date tonight. Looking around my closet, my eyes rested on the suit I had worn to Ero-Sennin's funeral. Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath.

_I have to wear this tonight._ I smiled to myself, _It's time to make this suit bear some good memories for a change._

* * *

I was staring at myself in the mirror, having an intense conversation with myself. _A date...A date...date..._ I was hyperventilating. _A d-date w-with N-Naruto-_

SMACK

I slapped my face, and spoke out loud, "Calm down, Hinata. This is no different from all the other nights you have gotten lunch with him on the weekends."

I stared at my reflection.

"Oh, who am I kidding? This is completely different! We're DATING!"

As soon as I said the "D-word," my breathing became ragged and I heavily blushed.

_No... Hinata, stop!_

SMACK

I slapped myself again. "Hinata." I said, speaking out loud to myself again, "You are a strong, confident woman-"

An image of our kiss came to the forefront of my mind. The residual feeling of his lips on mine had sent shivers down my spine, of which I was still feeling. Of course, this made my breathing become more ragged.

_Why does he have such an effect on me?_

Before my mind brought forth more images, I ran to the closet and pulled out the dress I had placed in the back of my closet. It was a dress my mother had left behind, and it was the only memento I had taken with me after I was kicked out of my home.

Pulling it out of the closet, I began to undress. Of course, as my mind had been doing many times throughout the night, I wondered what Naruto would say if he were in the room that very moment.

I stumbled backwards, into the wall, making the mirror fall down on me. The glass shattered, causing a pang of pain shoot through my body. I slowly reached up and felt the impact sight.

_Oh, great. _I thought, very agitated, _My first date, and I give myself a bump on the head._

* * *

Looking at myself in the mirror, I straightened my tie.

_Looking good..._

I turned around and grabbed that handkerchief on my dresser and placed it in my front-coat pocket. I don't really know why, but people on television did it, so I figured it was the proper thing to do.

Stealing one last glance in the mirror, I turned away and picked up my wallet. Putting it in my pocket, I left my apartment and walked next door, to Hinata's. I raised my hand to knock, but hesitated. An instant later, crash come from within the apartment.

"H-Hinata?" I asked out loud. The answer that came was the sound of glass shattering.

_Someone must be breaking in!_

I quickly, but quietly, opened the door and closed it behind me. All of the lights were off, except the one in Hinata's room.

"Ow..." I heard. I instantly recognized the voice as Hinata's.

I ran into her room, shouting, "You leave her alon-!"

I stopped. Hinata and I were staring at each other. Me, in my suit, was staring at Hinata, who had no shirt on.

I quickly shut my eyes, "I'm sorry-"

THUD

"Hinata?" I asked.

She fainted.

* * *

I opened my eyes, and stared at the ceiling. On my bare back, I felt the rough texture of the floor.

_Why am I-?_

It was then that I remembered what had happened. I blushed in the dark room. I glanced down, and saw the comforter from my bed. The purple flower design wrapped around the blanket, as if trying its best to cover me, too.

I glanced at my door, and noticed it was still open.

"Naruto..." I whispered. No answer came.

"Naruto." I said again, raising my voice.

"Are you all right, Hinata?" His voice came.

"W-where are y-you at?"

"In your closet."

"I-In my c-closet?"

"I got scared and ran in here."

His voice sounded like that of a small child, fearful and innocent. Anyone could clearly tell he was embarrassed.

_I can't embarrass him further, but..._

"Anoo...N-Naruto..."

"Yeah?"

"Can you hand me my bra?"

* * *

We both stepped out of Hinata's apartment, fully clothed. The incident earlier was far from forgotten, but the idea of going on a date with her made me...overlook the incident for now.

We walked out of the apartment, both ignoring the looks we got from our neighbors. The looks I received were because of the inhabitant I lived with. People must have thought it odd for me to have a girlfriend. I take that back. They were surprised I had a HUMAN girlfriend.

Our neighbors were quick to notice the increasing time Hinata and I had been spending together. She was often at my apartment, helping me study, so it wasn't too long for the stares and remarks to start.

"Anoo.. N-Naruto?"

I looked down, making the effort to look at her eyes. "Yeah?"

"W-Where are we going?"

"Do you remember Teuchi?"

I heard her gulp, "Y-yes."

"He was able to get us a reservation at his brothers restaurant."

"W-where is that?"

"It's actually near Jimmy's."

"R-Really? That's nice."

"Yeah. It was the only restaurant that would take us."

"What do you mean?"

"Aside from Jimmy's, most restaurant owners won't allow me inside."

"K-Kyuubi?"

I looked down, "Yeah."

She wrapped her arm in mine, "D-Don't worry about it, Naruto. You've got me."

I smiled, "Yeah, well, that's something you're gonna have to get used to. I'm not entirely popular with anyone in this town."

* * *

Because neither of us owned a vehicle, we both walked to the restaurant. The night was cool, but not uncomfortably so, and the sky was full of clouds. The clouds didn't look foreboding, but I silently reprimanded myself for not bringing an umbrella.

Walking along the sidewalk, my arm in Naruto's, I glanced around at the people busily walking along, a few stealing glances at us. Most of those WERE foreboding.

_He wasn't kidding... _I looked up at Naruto, who was staring forward, focused on walking to the restaurant, _What a life you have led..._

The walk wasn't long, so we arrived at our destination in ten minutes. In big red letters, the word, "Juan" after the name, of whom I guessed belonged to Teuchi's brother, were the words, "in a million."

I laughed silently, "Juan in a million."

Naruto looked at me quizzically, "What's so funny about that?"

I shook my head, _He can be so dense sometimes._

"It's nothing, Naruto." Raising his eyebrow, he returned his attention back to the front door.

_But I love him anyway..._

* * *

"Naruto! Yelled a large, boisterous man. Juan was seven foot tall and roughly 400 pounds. He wore a large white shirt, white shorts, with an equally large white apron.

"Juan!" I yelled in response. His large arms wrapped around me hugged me tightly. "How you doing, boy?"

"I'm doing great! How are you doing?"

He let me go, "I'm making it, boy. The restaurant business isn't all it's cracked up to be."

"Too much money?"

He rubbed his round belly, "Nope. The food is too tempting to eat." He laughed out loud.

I smiled. "I can understand that. If I owned a ramen-shop I'd be T-R-O-U-B-L-E."

"You would sure eat yourself out of business."

"You got that right!"

He turned to my date, "And is this Hinata? The lovely young woman you've been talking about all this time?"

In response, she blushed.

He laughed again, "She sure is a shy girl. What happened to you liking the loud-obnoxious type?"

I shrugged, "I don't know. I guess I just grew up."

He extended his arm over my shoulders, "That you did, boy. That you did."

Letting me go, he walked over to Hinata, "My name is Juan. I'm the owner and cook. Naruto tells me you're a good cook yourself."

She blushed, "W-Well, I d-don't know...

"Come on, Hinata! Don't be modest!" I said.

"I-I'm not that good of a c-cook."

I rolled my eyes, "She brought a batch of cookies to our homeroom one day. Kakashi-sensei was in tears."

She blushed even harder.

_Don't embarrass her too much Naruto._ I reminded myself.

"Anyway, Juan, can you show us to our seats?"

He nodded, "Right this way, boy."

I nodded and, grabbing Hinata's hand, we followed.

* * *

Pulling out my seat, Naruto allowed me ample time to sit down an straighten my dress. After I was situated properly, he pushed me in.

"Thank you, N-Naruto."

He smiled, "Anything for my lady."

I blushed. _How many times am I going to blush tonight!?_

I watched Naruto walked around and pull his own chair out and sit down. As he pulled himself in, he noticed me looking at him. "What?"

I rested my chin on my hand, "You look so cute."

Watching him blush made the comment worth it. However, I was fighting a blush myself, having made such a bold comment.

"You know, Hinata, they say that the first date tells you exactly how the relationship is going to go."

"W-who says that?"

"Mainly Neji."

"N-Neji?"

"Yeah. I think he was trying to scare me into not dating you."

I gulped, "D-Does he k-know we're here?"

"I don't think so-" Naruto's phone rang.

"Sorry, Hinata, I need to turn this-" Naruto stared down at the phone, fear in his eyes.

"N-Naruto!?"

He silently gripped his phone harder. He moved his hand and slid the phone across the table to me. The look on his face was starting to scare me.

I slowly reached for his phone. Gripping it in my hand, I brought the screen closer to my face. In the message read. "I know."

It was from Neji.

The phone vibrated again. It was so sudden, that I nearly dropped the phone. I looked at Naruto, who was staring at the phone in my hand.

The phone read, "Turn around."

I slowly turned my head. Across the restaurant, sitting in a corner booth, was my cousin, Neji.

He waved at me.

* * *

"Uh-oh."

"W-What's N-Neji doing here?"

I smiled and waved back. Speaking lowly, "I don't know. But it's kinda creeping me out."

"S-Should we go ove-"

"Oh, God, he's walking over."

"T-There's nothing to be afraid of, Naruto. We're not doing anything wrong."

"I know. But, your cousin has never liked me."

"That's not true."

"Yes it-"

"Hi, Neji!" Hinata said, louder than she usually did.

"Lady Hinata." He said, bowing. He just looked at me passively, "Mon-...Naruto..."

"How 'ya doing Neji?" He ignore me and turned to Hinata, "I suppose you are wondering how I know of you two."

She nodded, "Yes, Neji. But, more importantly, WHY are you here?"

"I have been keeping a close eye on you, ever since you and your...friend have been spending so much time together."

"Neji..."

He continued, "And, to answer your second question, I am here to be sure nothing inappropriate happens."

I was offended, "Neji? Do you not trust me?"

"On the contrary, Lady Hinata. I trust you, but I do not trust HIM."

"Hey!" Naruto yelled.

"I was not speaking to you-"

I walked over and planted one on Naruto, who was caught off guard. A moment later, he caught on, and returned the kiss. We kissed long and hard. Neji was probably very embarrassed.

After a minute, we both pulled back, catching our breath. I turned around and glared at Neji who was staring at me, mouth agape. With a "Hmph!" I sat down and asked, "Naruto, should we order."

Naruto stood there, unsure of what to do. He looked back and forth, between Neji and myself. He eventually conceded, and sat down to answer me, "I hope you aren't mad, but I had our food ordered before we got here."

"How did you do that?"

He smiled, "I know the manager AND the chef!"

I laughed, still high from the adrenaline rush of doing something so bold, "Neji, are you still here? You can go now."

He didn't speak and I didn't turn round to face him. I heard the sound of his receding footsteps, which told me he had walked away.

"Did he sit back down?" I asked.

"Nope. He walked out of the building."

I nodded, "I'm sorry about that, Naruto. Neji's just a little-"

"Stuck-up?"

"I was going to say overprotective."

He shrugged, "I'm just surprised you did THAT. I never knew you had it in you. I figured you would have fainted."

"Oh, I will when I get home."

"AND she tells a joke!"

I smiled, "You're rubbing off on me, Naruto."

"I know! Let's see if you can get my appetite, because here comes the food!"

* * *

When I had called Teuchi to ask for this favor, he had referred me to Juan. I had never thought of us as close friends, but we had met at Teuchi's before, so we were on friendly terms. Because of this, he had no problem setting this date up. He was glad to even take our orders ahead of time, so we could get our food quickly.

On the table, spread before us, were two seasoned steaks with mashed potatoes and broccoli. I don't normally order vegetables, but it was part of the deal with Teuchi.

"Naruto.. this looks amazing."

"Thanks! I hope you like it. I'm told that Juan makes the best steak in Konoha."

"You've never been here?"

"Nah. This is WAY out of my budget. I can only pay for this now, because of Teuchi."

"Did he pay for dinner?"

"No. I got a family&friends discount."

I smiled, picking up a fork. "Thank you for the food!"

Hinata picked up hers, and followed suit.

* * *

Halfway through my meal, Naruto was finished with his steak, and was focusing on his brocolli. And, by focused, I mean he was playing with it. Placing his spoon on the edge of the table, he placed the broccoli on the end of the spoon. Then, lightly hitting the end of the spoon that hung over the edge of the table, he shot the vegetable in the air.

Naruto, catching the piece in his mouth, he said, "If I could eat all vegetables this way, I would eat them all the time."

He grinned a toothy smile. He had a piece of the broccoli stuck in his teeth.

"Naruto, you got some.. anoo..." I motioned to my teeth.

Moving his fingers over the place I mentioned, he pulled the broccoli from his teeth. "Thanks."

I smiled.

Reaching for the last piece, he placed it on the spoon, "The last one. Let's try and make this fly higher."

I giggled, "Go for it."

Placing his hand above the spoon, he looked at me, "3...2...1..." He pushed his hand down, hard. The broccoli shot up, out of sight. We both looked around, looking for the stray broccoli.

I stiffened. I knew where it was. Or, I should say, I knew where it landed. Instinctively, I grabbed my head, and rubbed that place it had landed. On the goose egg I had given myself an hour earlier.

"Ow."

"Sorry, Hinata."

My eyes watered, "It's okay."

"Did I hit you that hard? I didn't mean to make you cr-"

"You didn't hit me that hard, Naruto."

"But you're-"

"When you..saw me in my room earlier, my mirror had fallen and hit me on the head. It gave me a goose egg."

"Oh my gosh, Hinata, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, really. It washnnnt your foooult."

_Huh?_

"Oh God. I hit her so hard she's lost her ability to speak!"

"Naruto, I'm shfine."

He looked at me, "Anoo...Hinata."

"Yesh?"

He reached down to pick up his spoon. "Look in this."

I reached over, and when I saw my hand, I knew what had happened. I grabbed the spoon and pulled it over to myself. I was right. Instead of the reflection I had seen earlier, what looked back at me made me scream. My face was swollen, badly.

My scream caused everyone in the restaurant to turn around and look at me. Everyone's looks of pity made me blush, which didn't help the situation any.

"Naruto!? What ish in the foodsh?"

"I- JUAN!"

Juan came running out of the kitchen, and on sight of my face, he nearly fell over.

"Juan, what'-"

I interrupted him, "Ish there any oregano in this?"

"Of course there is! Naruto ordered it for your steak."

I glared at him. "You told me you loved oregano, I thought-"

"I don't LOVE oregano, I'm ALLERGIC to it."

"OH. That makes so much more sense."

"NARUTO!"

"Right!" He ran over and helped me out of my seat. Laying his money on the table, he picked ne up, "Let's get you to the drug store."

Him picking me up, made my blush deepen. As we rushed out of the restaurant, Juan yelled after us, "I hope you enjoyed your stay. We hope your stay was Juan in a million!"

* * *

I walked Hinata into our apartment building. She had a bottle of Benadryl in her hand, nearly emptied. Her body had returned to its normal size, but after so much of the drug, she was a little loopy.

"Come on, Hinata, let's get you to bed." We walked to her apartment door, and inserted her key. Pushing the door open, I picked her up and walked to her room. On the way, she said, "Naruto...I love you." I looked down at her, but she was out of it.

I lay her in her bed, tucked her in, and stood there, watching the steady rise and fall of her chest. My breathing soon attuned to hers, and I look at her eyes. Under her eyelids, her eyes raced to and fro, an indication of a dreamful sleep.

As I turned out her light, she mumbled one word in her sleep that struck a desire in me. One word that told me I had a lot of work to do.

She said, "Daddy..."

* * *

How was that? Likey? No Likey?

By the way, I got the name of the restaraunt from a quick google search. It fit perfectly for the scene, so all credit goes to the REAL Juan who owns the REAL Juan in a million.

I have two more Omakes left until the story ends, let me know what you would like. I'll update my dA profile, and give you a chance to vote on the next one. It'll be ready by next week.

Comment/Review Please!


	13. Chapter 11 - Itachi

Yay, another chapter! Of the next story, I have 4 chapters written. (I know, I've been slacking.) Thankfully I have the story completely mapped out. As it is, it'll be 35 chapters, and with each chapter being at least 6 pages on Word, that's a LONG story.

Anyway, onward to the chapter!

I do NOT own Naruto.

* * *

We were both dressed and in the car in five minutes. Normally, if I have as little sleep as I did, I can't function properly. The situation at hand, though, pushed away any fatigue. I glanced over at Hinata, who was riding in the passenger seat. She was wide awake.

"You okay, Hina?"

She looked at me, "I'm just a little nervous, that's all."

"Nervous? I'm pretty sure Sakura is more nervous that you are right now."

She chuckled, "Yeah, you're right. I just can't believe she's having the baby NOW. She's four weeks early."

I returned my attention to the road, "Yeah, the baby is early. I-"

I was interrupted by my phone ringing. It was Sasuke.

"Here, Hina, can you answer for me?"

She nodded and took my phone. "Hello?"

"Hinata?" After a few seconds of silence, Hinata nodded and said, "Sure. One second."

Hinata pressed a button the phone, turning on the speaker phone.

"Can you hear me, Naruto?" Came Sasuke's voice.

"Loud and clear!"

"Well, Sakura went into labor, but she still isn't dilated enough to have the baby. They are keeping her in a room until she is ready."

"How far along is she?" Hinata asked.

"The doctor says she is a few inches from giving birth. Still, at the rate she is going, it'll be a while."

"Well, I guess that means I can slow down." I said to myself. I eased my foot off of the accelerator.

"Is there anything we can do, Sasuke?" I asked.

"Well, that's the reason I called. She's having another one of her... cravings."

Hinata gulped. "What is it this time?"

"She wants pickled-pig's feet and peanut butter."

"Okay, peanut butter I can understand, but pickled-pig's feet?! Them things are nasty!"

"You know her. When she's pregnant, her cravings are all weird."

I looked over at Hinata, "I sure hope you don't get that way."

Hinata slowly looked over at me and smiled, "I don't think I will ever crave pickled-pig's feet."

I laughed, "We'll drop by the store and get them, buddy. Be there in a few!"

"Thanks!" He hung up.

"Well, I guess we are heading to the store."

* * *

We pulled into the nearest grocery store and Naruto let me out at the front door. He was going wait with the car, the engine running, so we could get to the hospital quicker.

I quickly ran inside and easily found the peanut butter. The pig's feet, on the other hand, I was having trouble finding. I found the nearest employee and asked for directions. As it turns out, it was on the aisle opposite the peanut butter.

Go figure.

I ran to the register, where the young lady was helping an elderly customer with her bags. Not being one to rush, I stood behind, and waited.

"...the only two injured were the heads of each company, Naruto and Hinata Uzumaki..."

Hearing our names, I glanced at the television that was displayed above the register.

"The police say they both have been released from the hospital, with only minor injuries."

"That's amazing, Chet. To survive a 40-story fall, and only escape with, " The anchorwoman looked down at her paper, "Minor scrapes and bruises. This truly is a miracle."

"Indeed it is."

"But, it seems that more trouble is coming their way."

I squinted at the television.

"It was announced last month that the two companies, were going to merge with another. This company, however, seems to have nearly taken control of them. Ever since the announcement, the Uchiha corporation has slowly been buying up stock, and now owns 48.3% of each company."

The woman whistled, "Ouch. And with them being advised to stay out of work, there is nothing they can do..."

"Miss!?"

I quickly looked at the young lady behind the register.

"I can ring you up now."

I didn't say anything. I quickly paid for the items and ran out to meet Naruto in the car. I frantically opened the door, but before I could get a word out, however, Naruto yelled, "Sakura just went into labor, we need to go now!"

With that said, I forgot what I was about to tell him.

* * *

We arrived at the hospital in time to see the door to the delivery room shut. We could hear Sakura screaming on the other side.

"Nothing we can do now but wait." I simply said. I grabbed my wife's hand, and we sat down in the lobby, which was near the delivery room. There were only four people in the lobby, including Hinata and me.

One of the men had a wandering eye.

I pulled Hinata closer and stared at him until he looked away.

"Naruto..." Hinata said, getting my attention. Her tone made we a little wary.

I looked at her, and she continued, "I heard something while I was at the store."

"What did you hear?"

"Well, it was on the television. Two news anchors were discussing the assault on our company-"

"Yeah. They've been playing it the past few days."

"-Well, there was more to it. The anchors were talking about the announcement we made to merge with the Uchiha. And, according to them, we've been duped."

I gulped. The conversation I had with Neji instantly came to mind.

"Duped?"

"According to them, Uchiha corp. currently owns nearly half of our stock."

"Nearly half!? How is that possible?"

"I don't know..."

"It- It's gotta be a mistake. I mean, this is SASUKE we're talking about. We've been friends since High School."

"I know."

I exhaled, "Neji said something about that at the party. But, he said the shares he was buying were very small. How in the world did he get so much in so little time?"

"I don't know. I've been playing every possible scenario around in my head. I mean, we made this deal in confidence, knowing we were good friends."

"We'll just talk to him after," I waved my hands in a circle, "all this."

She nodded her head, confident in the situation. I, on the other hand, was a nervous wreck. It just didn't make any sense. First off, how did I not notice this in the first place? You'd figure I would have caught on sooner. Secondly, how did he do it? The contract clearly stated that we would all remain the head of our respective companies.

My elbows on my knees, I buried my face in my hands.

_Sasuke..._

Hinata simply wrapped her arm around me, pulling me into an embrace.

* * *

"Mr. and Mrs. Uzumaki?"

"Anoo..." I looked at the nurse who was standing in the now-empty lobby, "Ma'am?"

"Mrs. Uchiha asked that I send you in. They are in room 201." Without giving us any directions, or offering to take us, she walked away.

_I don't blame her. It's been a long night._

I glanced at the clock and noted it was nearly 8:00 A.M. I glanced at my sleeping husband, a mischievous smile forming. Unbuttoning the first few buttons on my shirt, also being sure that I showed more cleavage than I normally did, I sat on my husbands lap.

He still slept.

I wrapped my arm around the back of his neck, and gently put the other on his chest.

Pushing lightly, I seductively said, "Naruto..."

He merely shook his head, his mind still sifting through a dream.

I pushed a little harder, "Naruto... wake up, honey..."

Naruto lightly opened his right eye-lid, which "happened" to be staring at my chest. His eyes instantly shot open. Without a word, he glanced at my body, slowly looking up and down. It took everything within me not to blush and dress modestly again.

"H-Hinata?"

_Good, he's stuttering._

"All of this talk of babies makes me want one ever more. I want you right here-"

"H-Hinata w-what's gotten into y-you?!"

I brought my lips close to his ear, "I want you."

His eyes were on my chest the whole time, "A-Anoo, this isn't the b-best t-time."

"You seem ready..." I said, smiling ever so slightly.

"I..a-anoo.."

"Come on Naru-ru." I said, feigning offense, "Don't you love me anymore?" I twirled his hair to add to the effect.

"O-Of course I l-love you H-Hinata-"

"Then why won't you show me?"

Naruto stopped shivering and looked down, thinking it through. After looking around the room, he nodded to himself, affirming he would do it. Grabbing my hand he said, "All right, let's-"

Standing up, I quickly buttoned my shirt, and stared at him. "Yeah, I don't think so!" I barked in laughter.

Naruto sat there, dumbfounded. He stared at me. "H-Hinata...what just happened?"

"You just got rejected."

"A-Anoo..."

I smiled, "Consider this payback for the incident at the grocery store."

Realization crept across Naruto's face, "Wha- Hinata!?"

Through tears, I managed to say, "Yes, Naru-ru?"

"That was...MEAN!"

"And I don't like being put in a buggy."

"Hey, you try waking up to Ero-Sennin bringing home women every night!"

I smiled, my laughter finally subsiding, "I told you I'd get you back."

All anger gone, Naruto smirked, "All right, little missy, now it's MY turn."

I smiled, and walked away as seductively as I could.

* * *

I knocked on the door of room 201.

"Come on in." Came Sakura's voice.

Allowing Hinata to walk in first, I noticed the nurse who was there along with Sasuke.

"I just wanted you to see him, before the nurse takes him away."

Hinata, giddy, ran over and began cooing at the child, who smiled a toothless smile. The look that spread across Hinata's face was one of pure radiance and joy, and I knew right then that we needed a child, if not for my sake, for Hinata's.

_She's had too much hurt in life. She deserves some happiness._

Sasuke walked over and put a hand on my shoulder. Unconsciously, I shivered at the touch. It took everything within me not to pull away. Even in this joyous moment, I still felt betrayed.

"What's his name?" I asked Sasuke, as the two girls continued to coddle the child.

"Itachi."

I shot a look at Sasuke, "But I thought-"

"And you're right. I still hate that coward for murdering my family. But, Sakura made a good point. Itachi used to be a good brother. Perhaps my naming our child Itachi, we can cleanse the tainted name."

I smiled, despite everything, "I'm sure he will."

"Okay, mom, I need to take away little man over here."

Reluctantly, Sakura handed Itachi to the nurse. Itachi immediately began to cry. Ignoring the child's crying, the nurse walked out of the room, taking the child to its "room."

I walked over and wrapped my arm around Hinata, watching as Sasuke walked over and sat next to his exhausted wife.

An awkward silence enveloped the room. Me, not one accustomed to silence, blurted out, "So, anything you want to tell us?"

Hinata, who's arm was wrapped around my waist, pinched me. This was her warning that I had taken it a little too far.

Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other, "I guess you've seen the news report?"

Hinata spoke before I did, which was probably a good thing. I may have lost my temper, no WOULD have lose my temper. "I saw the news report, and Neji reported to Naruto the possibility of it happening."

Sasuke spoke first, "I want you to know that we aren't betraying you in any way. We will sell the stock back to you. When I saw your stock was on auction, I simply bought it before someone else could swoop in and claim it."

I was relieved, but concern still ruled me, "Why was so much of our stock up for auction?"

He shrugged, "I don't know. But, it began after the assault."

I sighed, both in relief and exhaustion, " I guess the whole "demon-vessel" thing really got to them, huh?"

Sasuke nodded sincerely, "I'm sorry for not telling you sooner. When you get back to work, we'll discuss what we need to do about getting the shares back to their proper owner."

"Thanks, Sasuke. Just promise you won't buy up anymore. You are dangerously close to owning us as it is."

He nodded.

Hinata exhaled. "So, Sakura, when do you get back to work? You taking Maternity leave?"

"I am. Itachi still needs to be breast-fed, you know."

Sasuke and I blushed, making the two girls laugh.

"So, baka, when are you two gonna have a kid?"

I smiled, "Real soon, you just wait!"

Hinata glanced back at me and smiled, "Naruto's right. Give it one month, two months tops, and I'll be pregnant!"

Sakura looked at Hinata, "You two better get busy. You can't do that sitting here, you know!"

Hinata, despite her earlier confidence, blushed.

I grabbed Hinata's hand before another comment was made. I didn't want to carry an unconscious Hinata out to the car.

"Well, we better be going. I want to go to sleep in an actual bed!"

"Later baka!"

"Bye Hinata!" Called Sakura.

I walked into the door frame and turned around, "You know, I really do consider you two to be my brother and sister."

I walked out the door, my wife in tow.

What I didn't catch was the shared look the two Uchiha's shared.

* * *

Hinata: *Blushes*  
Naruto: "What?"  
Hinata: "I don't know why, but I find myself very attracted to you."  
Naruto: *Smile*  
Hinata: "Wanna make out?"  
Naruto: "HUH!?"

Thanks to those of you who have stuck with the story so far. With the Naruto series ending here pretty soon, I'm hoping that you all will stick with the Light in the Darkness trilogy until the end. I really DO love getting review/comments/new readers. It really makes my day.

Comment/Review Please!


	14. Chapter 12 - Betrayal

This chapter, though the usual length, runs a little fast. It is one of those chapters that sets us up for the future chapters.

I do NOT own Naruto.

* * *

The next week started just as bland and tedious as every other. We both got up, showered, got dressed, ate breakfast, and left for work, all within two hours. I pulled into my parking space that was reserved and designated to the CEO, me, and was met with an all-too familiar message. Spray-painted over the sign was the word 'demon.'

_I haven't heard that one before..._

Ever since the truth has come out, this is how Hinata and I have been treated. In all honesty, I get the brunt of it, though. Hinata, though plagued with the same curse I have, has the prestige of her clan behind her. I, on the other hand, am a nobody who has grown accustomed to the name I have been given.

With a sigh, I made mental note to have the sign cleaned, and to have cameras installed in the parking lot.

_THAT decision is going to go over well with the staff..._

I walked inside and wasn't met the with usual over-enthusiastic Rock Lee. In fact, no one greeted me at all. I walked over to the receptionist and greeted her, and instead of her usual smile and wave, all I got was a grunt of acknowledgement. You'd figure that after the week I had, God would at least allow me something good.

_Who knows...the day is still young..._

I walked to my secretaries desk and saw a letter written from Neji, informing me that Lee would not be making it to work, as he had to take care of Lee. I smiled. Even if Neji portrayed a very cold exterior, he was still a kind-hearted individual who loved his friends.

After taking the schedule that Neji made for me, I headed into my office to get started on the bane of my existence: paperwork.

* * *

Even I have to admit that Naruto has it worse than I do. Though we are still cursed in the same manner, I am not given the hate that others have toward my husband. However, today was different. Instead of the many greetings that I received from those of the once-branch house, I received the same glares of disdain that the once-main branch gave me.

I walked over to my secretary, Margaret, who was positioned outside of my office.

"Good Morning, Margaret."

She didn't respond.

"You too, huh?"

Still no answer.

"Will you at least tell me-"

"Everything is on your desk."

"Really? Care to elaborate?" I asked, getting rather impatient.

She ignored me.

"You do realize that I am your boss, right? You may not like me, but you still have to answer to me."

She sighed, "Just go look on your desk. It will explain everything."

I continued to stare at her. She quickly returned my gaze, only to remove it just as fast. With a sigh, I marched into my office, fully intent on seeing what everyone's problem was.

* * *

"HE WHAT!?" I screamed to no one.

I was staring at a paper that was part of Neji's packet. It was a copy of the shares owned by the three companies involved with the merger. In the week I was out, the Uchiha corporation had bought up half of the Uzumaki and Hyūga corporation's shares. In layman's terms, the Uchiha corporation now owned both of our respective companies.

_I can't believe he...LIED to me... Oh yeah, he's gonna get it!_

I stormed to my door and yelled out, "I don't care who, but someone bring me a report of the recent investments of this company!"

* * *

I was staring at the data, dumbfounded. Naruto and I were duped...by our own friends! Many questions began to race through my head. I thought back to the party, and our conversation at the hospital, trying to see if there was anything that would have pointed to this blatant betrayal.

_They both acted as if nothing happened. Sasuke's explanation seemed sound..._

I grabbed my cell phone in time to see it ring. It was Naruto.

My loves voice came through loud and clear, confirming my suspicions and fears even further, "We're going to Sasuke's."

He hung up.

* * *

The drive to the Uchiha corporation was very short, due to my anger. I was speeding and thankfully there were no cops to be seen. Twenty minutes later, I pulled into the parking lot, only to pull in next to Hinata. We both got out of our respective vehicles at the same time, walked over to face each other, and both nodded.

With that, we marched up to the top floor of the Uchiha corporation. Many of the people we passed at first had the same disdain the others had, but when they saw our faces, they immediately backed down. They knew what was coming.

We both marched into Sasuke's office. His office was rather simple, much like Sasuke. There were four chairs surrounding his desk, and two sat on one side, awaiting our arrival.

"Naruto." Sasuke nodded toward me. It took everything I had not to jump him right then.

Hinata, who was my calmer half, realized this and gently squeezed my hand. She looked at Sakura, who was seated next to her husband, and said, "I can't believe you did this."

"It's just business," was both their reply.

"Just business? You do realize that the only REASON we even proposed this merger was based on the fact the we are - WERE - friends, right?" I said, doing my best to control my temper.

"Too bad I didn't 'agree' to that part of the arrangement," was Sasuke's simple reply.

"So you never considered us friends?" Hinata asked.

Sakura answered with a shaking of her head, "We think so little of you, that we are firing you from your jobs."

"You will pay for this, Sasuke." I said, about to burst.

"And what are you going to do? I now OWN your company, as well as the hers. Do you realize how much money I now have? I can finally-"

"I don't care, Sasuke." I grabbed Hinata's hand and we both turned around, leaving. I stopped at the door and half-turned, "I really did think of you two as my brother and sister."

* * *

The drive home was very quiet, but the tension was high. Both of us wanted to explode, but we had to keep it together, at least for the moment. On instinct, I pulled into Konoha high school, and Naruto followed suit. We both got out of our vehicles and walked into the building. We both walked into the principal's office, only to be met by Shizune.

"Naruto, Hinata, how have you two been?"

Naruto looked down, still not trusting himself to speak. I answered for him. "We need to talk to Aunt Tsunade."

"Naru-ru?"

We both turned to see Tsunade standing in the doorway of his office. She was in the same garb she wore during our time attending the school. One look at Naruto, and Tsunade was serious, "Come into my office." We both followed her inside, and the instant the door was shut behind us, Naruto ran into Tsunade, embracing her.

With tears rolling down his face, Tsunade embraced him back. I had rarely ever seen Naruto break down like that. He has always been a very strong person, and to see him break down like he was, brought back bitter memories, making me tear up as well.

A few minutes later, Naruto calmed down enough to explain the situation to Tsunade. Tsunade just sat in her seat, the same look of disbelief that we both had earlier plastered on her face. She slowly looked up to Naruto, who was seated next to me, and said, "I can't believe this."

Naruto simply nodded.

She shook her head, "I'm sorry, Naruto. I know how important those two were to you."

A single tear fell down Naruto's face as he said, "Like family."

"And to be betrayed by family. There is no worse feeling."

"We're sorry for dumping this on you, Tsu-" I started, but was interrupted by said woman.

"It is no problem. Naruto, and now you Hinata, are the only family I have left. I am glad when you come to me, even if it just to talk."

"I just don't know how to take it. I've grown up without friends, but I've never experienced..." his voice trailed off, unsure if he should continue to rest of the sentence.

"...betrayal?" Tsunade finished for him.

He solemnly nodded his head.

* * *

Though Aunt Tsunade didn't find, or even search for, a solution to the problem we had been presented with, I was glad I spoke with her. In the few hours we spent talking, she got me to where I could think rationally again.

"Do you think we should talk to everyone else, to see if they had an inkling as to this happening?" I asked as we were walking to our vehicles that were parked outside of the school.

"From what you told me, Neji and Lee knew it beforehand." Hinata offered.

"Yeah, but what they told me was more of a warning. I don't think they had any-"

My phone rang. I pulled it out my pocket to see who the caller was.

"Speak of the Devil..." I pressed the talk button and was met with the very monotone voice of Neji.

"You heard?"

"I heard? More than that, I was told by the big man himself."

"I'm sorry, Naruto. I wish I would have done something-"

"Nah, it's okay, Neji. You did what you thought was best, and that was presenting the problem to me. I was the one gullible enough to believe that our friendship wouldn't allow him to go that far."

"Still, if I had known this would have happened, I would have stopped it."

Neji sounded resentful. He was angry with himself. I sympathized. I blamed myself too.

There was silence between us for several seconds before Neji continued, "Would you mind giving the phone to Lady Hinata? I wish to ask her something."

I chuckled at his formality, "Sure, Neji." I removed the phone from its position on my face, and handed the phone to her.

She pointed to herself and mouthed, "Me?"

I nodded my head as she took the phone.

* * *

"Hello?" I asked.

"Lady Hinata?"

"Yes, Neji?"

"I have a favor to ask of you."

"Anything...as long as it's not to borrow money" I added dryly.

"I ask only you, because I know how Naruto will react if I ask him."

"...Go ahead." I responded, getting defensive.

"Sakura wishes to speak with the two of you. She asked that I...mediate"

I glanced at Naruto who was sitting on the trunk of my car, waiting on me to finish talking. I had to admit, I wanted to talk to Sakura. We've been good friends for a long time, and I don't understand how she could do what she did.

"Sure. When?" was all I could say.

"Ichiraku."

I laughed, "Yeah," I glanced at Naruto, who was looking at the sky, lost in his own daydream. I forgot that I was even on the phone as I watched him.

_Perhaps this is what Ino meant at the party._

Even with everything going on, I still found myself attracted to him. This was more than a mere physical attraction, though. When I saw him, my heart raced. When he looked at me, my old habits of stuttering and blushing came back. But, as I said, more than that, everything within me wants to hold his hand through life. No matter the problem that arises.

_I would gladly give my life if it meant I could save you..._ I thought as I watched my love daydream.

"Lady Hinata?"

"Oh...yeah, sorry. What time?"

"Lunch."

"That's fine. I don't think it would be too much of a problem to persuade him to go."

"We thought so."

"Just one thing, Neji."

"What is it?"

"Tell her she is on VERY thin ice. Right now, I could care less about her." I sounded harsher that I intended, but it got the point across. Though I wanted to speak with her and figure this out, I was still very angry with her.

I heard Neji gulp.

_Good._

"I will...relay your message. Thank you, Lady Hinata." With that, he hung up.

* * *

Naruto: "Uhh...Hinata?"  
Hinata: "What?"  
Naruto: "I don't think this is approriate..."  
Hinata: *Jumps off of Naruto.* "And why-ever not?"  
Naruto: "Because my aunt Tsunade is watch- HEY, are those chakra strings?!"  
Tsunade: "Uh-Oh"

I'm not gonna write much of an "after-message." I spend the past four hours writing a paper for class. I'm tired. -.-

Comment/Review Please!


	15. Chapter 13 - Faithful

Hey guys! I won't rant in too much up here, but I will express my opinion on Naruto finally ending.

I do NOT own Naruto.

* * *

Though I asked, pleaded, and begged, Hinata would not tell me what Neji wanted. I even went as far as to offer cooking dinner for the rest of the month. At that suggestion she laughed, saying "I do NOT want to be eating barbeque and ramen for a month." I was obviously aggravating her, and considering the circumstances, I pressed no further.

We got home at around five in the afternoon, but after the day's events, we were both exhausted. I walked into my bedroom to change, while Hinata changed in the bathroom. Though we have been married for ten years, she still is very self conscious about her body, even around me. It is one the many reasons I love her, she's modest.

After I changed, I plopped onto our bed and waited for her to come out. It wasn't until I actually lay down, that I felt the full extent of my fatigue. It took everything within me to keep my eyes open long enough for her to come out. When she did, I saw in her eyes a dedication and love that every day I wonder what I did to deserve.

My mind drifted to the differing occasions that I spent time with Hinata, starting from when I moved into that apartment in high school, to this very moment. I wasn't really sure what I was doing until she lay down next me to me. As I wrapped my arms around her, holding her close, I whispered into her ear, "If there were one word to describe you, do you know what it is?"

Her voice came with a mixture of confusion, intrigue, and exhaustion, "What is that, honey?"

"Faithful."

* * *

Before I could get him to elaborate, his snoring started.

_Faithful...?_

The next day, I tried to get him to explain to me what he meant, but he refused to tell me. I tried to be...persuasive, using a womanly tactic that most works with men. Unfortunately, Naruto is very stubborn. On top of that, I think he feels like he is getting be back because I would not explain mine and Neji's conversation.

Being out of a job was...difficult. Naruto and I both took a shower, got dressed, and ate breakfast, all before 9:00 A.M. We didn't know what to do. The week we were ordered to take off because of our injuries wasn't as boring as this, because we had an eventful week. Now, it was just plain boring.

By the time 11:30 came around, I was getting antsy. However, this made the perfect excuse to get him out of the house. I grabbed both of our sandals and said, "Come on, we're going to lunch."

Naruto, who was sitting on the couch, looked up at me.

"Are you sure we should be doing that? I mean, we're out of a job-"

"We'll make it. Besides, we have a good bit saved up," I pulled on my sandals, "Let's go, slowpoke."

"I don't know..."

I faked a sigh, "We'll go to Ichiraku."

Naruto was instantly in the driver's seat, "What are you waiting for, woman, let's get going!"

* * *

I'm not sure why, but there was a tension coming from Hinata all the way to Ichiraku. She was hiding something from me, that's for sure, but I wasn't about to pry. I smiled to myself knowing that I actually had my own little secret I could hold over her head.

_I'm so childish..._

Hinata, who insisted on driving, pulled into a parking lot that was a block away from Ichiraku. I looked at her, very confused. She put the car in park, and turned to key, effectively shutting off the car. Leaving the key in the ignition, she slowly began to reach up and bounce her fingers off of each other. That was only something she did when she was nervous.

"N-Naruto..."

_And there goes the stutter. _

Because she was nervous, and I had no idea why, I tried to play it safe for two reasons. One, and the most important, I loved her. And two, seeing her nervous, made me nervous.

"Yeah?"

"I-I have a favor to ask you."

"Anything."

"You have to promise me that you won't run away when we get to Ichiraku."

"Okay, you're scaring me now." I said genuinely.

"It will make sense when we get there, but I need you to promise me."

To say I was getting even more nervous was an understatement. But with this nervousness, came a very deep suspicion.

"Why would I run away from Ichiraku? I love that place. The only reason I would run away is if it were..." My voice trailed off.

"ICHIRAKU WAS CLOSED WASN'T IT!?"

Hinata look dumbfounded, however, I wasn't paying too much attention. I was battling with a fear that I couldn't accept.

_No more Ichiraku!?_

I had been babbling out loud for a long time, so Hinata, who was getting very flustered, reached her hand up and slapped me in the face. I stopped. Rubbing the impact sight, I said, "Thanks, I needed that-"

Before I could continue, she continued, "Ichiraku is not closing down, but I need you to promise me you won't walk away." The look in her eyes told me she was serious.

"Okay, I won't run away." I said, allowing the suspicion in my voice to become apparent.

"Remember you said that. And we never go back on our word."

I smiled, "You got that right." I reached over and kissed her, "Now, let's go." Hinata started the car again and drove the rest of the way. We pulled into the parking lot of Ichiraku and got out. I walked over to her side, opened her door, and walked over to the restaurant, holding her hand the entire way. The instant we stepped inside, everything became clear.

At one of the tables we sitting both Neji, Ten-Ten, and Sakura.

* * *

When Naruto caught sight of them, I felt his body stiffen. He started to turn, but he caught himself.

He spoke in a low tone, only for me to hear, "I see. You tricked me."

"Only to get you to talk to her."

"And why would I do that? You know what they did to us. To be honest, I don't know how I would react around her. I may explode."

I stopped and pulled Naruto's hand down, signaling him to stop also. "I understand, Naruto. But, Sakura asked Neji if he would get us to talk to her."

"So that was the conversation you had?"

"Yes. Now do you see why I didn't tell you?"

He sighed, "I would have liked it better if you would have told me."

"Aren't you hiding something from me?"

"That's different, at least that's nothing..."

"Nothing what?!" I was getting irritated now.

He sighed. "Nothing. Let's just get over there."

I want to press more, BELIEVE ME, but, for the sake of decorum, we continued walking.

Neji and Ten-Ten looked at each other. As we got over to the table, Naruto sat between Neji and me, with Ten-Ten and Sakura on Neji's left.

_Good thinking, Neji. Better to keep her away from us, _I looked at Naruto from the corner of my eye, _especially him._

There was an awkward silence that enveloped our table. I was reminded of something that my father would always say, "It's only awkward if you make it awkward." I had to suppress a laugh, as my father would always say this after my mother and he would kiss in front of me.

Thankfully, the silence was interrupted by Teuchi, the store's owner, who took our orders.

* * *

Teuchi is one of the few people who accepted me after I was sealed with the Kyuubi. I made it a habit of going there for lunch every day. After a while, we both became rather close, and Ichiraku became a "Home away from home."

"Well, if it isn't Naruto! How you feeling, son?" He patted me on the back.

I looked up to see his smiling face. For some reason, when he smiled, I couldn't help but do so myself.

_Hinata is always saying I have that effect on people. Maybe I have it because Teuchi has always been there._

"I'm doing great, sir. Thanks for asking!"

"The usual?"

"You got it!"

"And your friends?"

After our orders were taken, we waited patiently for our orders to be given. It was during the awkward silence that ensued, that I realized how much of a loudmouth I was. I can't stand silence, unless I'm depressed myself. However, since Teuchi brought me out of my slump, I was feeling loads better.

Taking a sip of my drink, I asked, "So, Sakura, how's it going?"

Everyone stared at me. "What?"

They all shook their heads.

Neji looked over at me and said, "Sakura said that she will not talk until you promise not to hit her."

I looked at Sakura and said, "It's not me you have to worry about." I motioned to Hinata.

Sakura caught Hinata's glare and stiffened.

"Sasuke, on the other hand, I may just kill if I have to lay eyes on him again."

"He's actually who I wanted to talk about, Naruto." Sakura said.

"The floor is all yours."

"I don't really know how to say this, so I'm going to just lay it all out. About a year ago, Sasuke started disappearing in the middle of the night. Of course, I assumed the worst. I thought he was cheating on me. After this went on for a few months, I tricked him into thinking I was asleep, and followed him..." Her voice started to crack, as tears started to flow. Hinata normally would have run over to comfort her, but she was angry, and it would take a lot to dispel that.

"I followed him to his company. He walked inside, and I naturally followed. When he got to his office..." Her voice trailed again.

"What did you find?" Neji asked.

"He wasn't cheating on me. He was, however, meeting with our old biology teacher, Orochimaru."

"Why in the world would he be seeing him?"

"I'll get to that. Anyway, seeing that he wasn't cheating on me, I started to head home, but tripped, and knocked over a folder. Before I even hit the ground, Sasuke had caught me, looking at me with those red eyes. Orochimaru ordered him to kill me, but Sasuke knocked me out and took me home, where he explained everything."

By this time, our food was brought to us, and we started eating. Through bites, Sakura continued her story, "You remember when Sasuke told us that his brother killed his family, right?"

"Yeah, it was the night I proposed to Hinata."

Hinata blushed.

"He told me that he wants to get revenge on his brother. He said that he wants to kill Itachi."

"He wants to do what?!" Ten-Ten demanded.

Sakura nodded, "He told me that he Orochimaru promised to give him power, as long as he could be used as a test subject for his many...unorthodox experiments."

"And that baka agreed?!" I asked.

"You don't understand how much his hatred has consumed him. It was that hatred that led him to do what he did to you and Hinata."

"What do you mean?" Hinata asked.

"Orochimaru said that in order to get true power, he would have to kill his best friend." Sakura pointed to me.

"Kill...me?"

She looked down, "Yeah. However, Sasuke couldn't bring himself to do it. So, he cut his ties with you. And, in order to prove he meant business, he took over both of your companies. He knew that if your bonds were to truly be cut, you would have to hate him."

"But, I don't hate him, Sakura." She, as well as Hinata, looked at me. "I mean, yeah, I want to pound his face into the ground, but I meant what I said when we left yesterday, he's like my brother. I could never hate him."

Neji put a hand on my shoulder, "You're a strong man, Naruto."

I smiled, "Thanks, Neji."

Sakura continued, "But, unfortunately, there is more. One night, he left early to meet Orochimaru, and when he got there, he listened in on a conversation between Orochimaru and Itachi. In anger, Sasuke jumped in, demanding that Orochimaru explained. Itachi charged at Sasuke, easily pinning him, and threatened to kill me, our children, and all of his friends if he didn't continue to train with Orochimaru.

Hinata and Ten-Ten gasped, as Neji and I became angry.

"Two days ago, though, Sasuke just up and left. He took a suitcase, some of his clothes, and left a note telling to me to see meet him in his office the next day. I had gotten there ten minutes before you two showed up."

"Why are you telling us this, Sakura?"

"Sasuke explained everything to me what happened that night. And, he came to a decision. In order to protect all of us, he was going to go away with Orochimaru. Itachi promised no harm would come to us, if Sasuke agreed.

"And Itachi doesn't mind you telling us this?"

"No. He told me that I could tell the world if I wanted to, because he was gone. He wasn't going to return until he got his revenge on his brother."

"That baka..." I said.

Hinata walked over to Sakura and hugged her, "I forgive you, Sakura." They both cried. Soon, Ten-Ten joined in too. Neji and I just stared at each other, awkwardly.

A few minutes later, the girls stopped crying, and I looked Sakura in the eye and said, "I forgive you too, sis."

She smiled as tears started to flow again.

* * *

Littlepans: "...''  
Shikamaru: "..."  
*Starts to rain.*  
Shikamaru: "Well, this is troublesome."  
Mysterious Figure: "CHOCOLATE!"  
Littlepans+Shikamaru: "?"

There is chapter 13! Did you enjoy it?

I want to say something about the story. I have always hated Sasuke. He is just that character that always go on my nerves, because he was an arrogant, spoiled brat. However, this story portrays how I think Sasuke should be. So, please, no hating me. xD

The end of such a great manga is rather bittersweet. An AWESOME story has ended, only made better by NaruHina becoming canon. Don't get me wrong, though. The story would have been great even if NaruSaku happened. (I may have walked away from the anime for a month or two, but I would come back. xD)

Anyway, I posted a Journal on DeviantArt (dA) about how I started watching Naruto, and how big of a nerd I am for watching it since Middle School. Check it out if you want. =P

Comment/Review Please!


	16. Chapter 14 - Proposal

My bad. I completely forgot about this last night. Anyway, here is the next chapter.

* * *

Seeing someone cry makes me feel very awkward. Especially when the one crying is a woman. I just don't know how to take it. In front of me were three women, all crying. To make matters worse, my wife was among them. I had to fight the urge to cry.

Neji, on the other hand, was looking as stoic as ever. He stared down at the table, which showed that, even if his face didn't show it, he was feeling just as awkward as I was. After a few more awkward minutes, their crying subsided, and Hinata and Ten-Ten sat back in their seats. Sakura quickly composed herself, and started again.

"However, there is one thing I can do to help." She said, looking at Hinata and I.

Hinata's and me voiced a simultaneous, "What?"

Neji cleared his throat, "That is part of the reason I am here, and..."

"NARUTO!" Came a voice behind me. I turned around in time to see Lee grab me from behind, while I was still in the chair, and hug the breath out of me.

"I am sorry to hear what happened. I want you to know that I will do anything to help!" I could feel tears falling on my shoulder.

I fought the initial urge to throw him off, because this was Lee. He was always this overdramatic.

"Lee, thanks." I said. He still held on. I sat there, being hugged by Lee from behind, everyone's eyes on us.

"Uh, Lee..." I started when I heard a THWACK!

Lee immediately let go, as Ten-Ten dragged him over to his seat, which was between Sakura and herself.

Neji cleared his throat before continuing, as if the interruption never happened, "Lee and me are here as part of the...proposition Sakura has."

I looked at Sakura, "What proposition?"

"Well, to be blunt, I want to put Neji in charge of your corporation," she pointed to Hinata, "and Lee's in charge of yours, Naruto."

I looked at the table, "I wouldn't mind that. I do trust those two,"

I looked over to Hinata, "I do too." she replied.

Hinata looked at Neji, "I trust the Hyūga corporation to you, Neji."

He bowed his head, "I am honored, Lady Hinata."

I smiled at Lee, who gave me a thumbs up, his teeth sparkling.

Sakura held her hand up, "There is more."

Hinata and I looked at Sakura, who continued, "I realize that with you two being fired, you are in a rather precarious situation...financially. Seeing as how I am in charge of the three companies, I have delegated 10% of our earnings to be sent to you two."

My lower jaw literally dropped.

"But...thats...you don't..."

Sakura shook her head, "But I do. I should have told you everything beforehand. I know this is the a very large sum of money, but I it is the least I can do.

Hinata said, "But there has to be something we can do..."

Sakura smiled, "Actually Hinata, there is."

Hinata, who did not feel comfortable receiving charity, let out a breath, "May I ask what it is?"

Sakura walked over and sat next to her, "I am going to be very busy at work. I was wondering if you wouldn't mind watching the children and the house while I am at work."

Hinata literally jumped up and hugged Sakura tightly, "I would love too, Sakura!"

Sakura, who was slightly dazed at the sudden outburst of her timid friend, eventually embraced her back. After their moment was over, I asked, "Anything I can do?"

"I'm still thinking on that. For now, just come to the office and get your things."

I nodded, "I'll come by first thing in the morning."

* * *

As we were leaving the restaurant, Lee ran up to Naruto and shook his hand, "I look forward to seeing you tomorrow!"

Naruto smiled and returned that handshake, "You're a good friend, Lee. Some girl is going to be lucky to have you one day."

Lee, for the first time I have ever seen, blushed.

"I take it you like a girl-"

Lee interrupted, "I will not lie to you, Naruto, I do like a woman. However, it would be extremely inappropriate for me to do anything to woo her. Her life is in shambles right now. She needs a friend, nothing more."

I smiled, "That was very well said, Lee."

Lee simply bowed and walked away, as Naruto and I got into our car and headed home.

"It's Sakura." Was all I could get out.

"Of course it's Sakura."

I looked at Naruto, "And how do you know that?"

Naruto chuckled, "Lee has had the biggest crush on her for a long time. In high school, he did, but he didn't want to get in between Sasuke and her."

"I didn't know that."

"How did you NOT know that? It was the talk of the basketball team. Sasuke even knew about it."

That shocked me, "And he didn't do anything?"

"He trusted Lee, as do I. Lee is a good friend."

I rested my head on the back of my seat, "He is."

"Do you think it is wrong that I wanted things to work out between the two, in high school?" Naruto asked.

"Who, Lee and Sakura?"

He simply nodded, not taking his eyes off of the road.

"No. But, I hope you aren't rooting for them now."

"I know that. I just..." His voice trailed off.

I looked at Naruto, "What is it?"

He sighed, "To be honest, It didn't seem fair that Lee didn't get what he wanted. He was always so helpful and friendly, while Sasuke was just... so..."

"Arrogant, pompous, self-righteous, emo...?" I suggested, eliciting a laugh from him.

"Sure, why not," He paused a moment, "I guess I just always secretly rooted for Lee."

"But you said you consider Sasuke your brother."

"I do, more than any person I know. I figured that, knowing Sasuke's personality, that is how he expressed his love for Sakura. That was enough for me."

"Sasuke does seem to be the kind of person to only express his affection for someone by just being BY them."

"My point exactly."

I looked at Naruto, who was watching the road, and rested my head on his shoulder, which was resting on the arm rest between our two seats, "You care about your friends more than any person I know."

"I sometimes wonder if that's a good th-" I interrupted him with a kiss.

"There is NOTHING wrong with that, Naruto. It takes a strong person to have the conviction you do."

"What do you mean? Everyone cares for their friends."

"But how many would be willing to die for them?"

He returned his gaze to the road. He seemed to ponder that statement for a while before he conceded by saying, "I guess so."

* * *

We pulled into our driveway at around two in the afternoon. Once again, we were faced with the dilemma of figuring out what we should do. We were unemployed. Well, I was. Hinata had been so excited after Sakura asked her to help her at home. This was going to be a good thing.

"I guess you like Sakura's proposal!" I laughed.

She beamed, "You have no idea!"

It was odd seeing her this excited. The last time she was like this, was the night I proposed, and then again after we were married.

"I think this is a good thing." I said.

"I do too. Sakura has been a good friend, and it will allow me to get out of the house."

"There is that, but that's not what I'm talking about."

She looked at me questioningly.

"You're more excited about being able to watch her children."

Her smile deepened, "I am, Naruto. I know that-"

I interrupted her with a kiss. "Part of being faithful means enduring the pain others bring on you, but being able to forgive them just the same."

She looked up at me, her hand still behind my head, "I don't understand."

"Do you remember what I said last night, about you being faithful?"

"I do. I also remember you not telling me what you meant by it."

I laughed, "Yeah, sorry about that. I was doing it to get back at you for the while Neji thing. It was childish of me, I know. At least now I know why you didn't tell me, and I understand."

She quickly kissed me and said, "It's okay."

I led her to the couch where she sat on my lap, the back of her head resting my neck. It were these moments that I loved spending with her.

* * *

I felt the rise and fall of his chest. Turning around, I snuggled my head on his chest, and sighed contentedly. I was content with listening to him when he started speaking.

"I was thinking back in high school, when we first met. That first time you talked to me, even though I was so despised. And then, afterwards, during lunch, you walked over to sit by me, despite the protests from your friends."

It was a simple statement, but confused me nonetheless.

"Why were you thinking about back then?"

"You know me, Hinata. I'm a very...simple person. Everything is black and white to me. And, last night while we were getting ready for bed, I was thinking through our time together. Why? I'm not sure. Every memory seemed to piece together as a puzzle, and, the more I thought about you...us...the more the puzzle would become complete."

With my head still on his chest, I lifted my head slightly, "How did you come up with faithful?"

"When I looked over this puzzle, it seemed like there were a piece missing. At the very center, there was a piece missing that I couldn't find. At first, I thought it to be children. But, the more I thought about it, as much as I would love to have children, to expand our family, this puzzle was about us. And, gradually my mind began to form a word. One word that seemed to fit into this puzzle, until it finally completed this puzzle."

"And that word was faithful?"

"It was-is. You have always been a faithful person, especially to those you love. Just look at how you were with Sakura."

"If you recall, I was ready to kill her."

He chuckled, "That you were, but you were so quick to forgive her."

I was silent.

"Maybe you and I share the same conviction."

I sat up, still on his lap, and looked him in the eye, "What do you mean?"

"Would you die for your friends, Hinata?"

I nodded my head, making a deep smile cover his face. We both went in for a passionate kiss.

* * *

Before long, we were interrupted by a phone call.

I reluctantly got up and went to our home phone, picked up the phone, and pressed, "Talk."

"Hello?"

"Naruto?" It was Rock Lee. He sounded distant.

"Yeah, Lee?"

"Neji, Sakura, and I were in your building, when we came across something." The way he talked sent chills down my spine.

"Lee, stop acting cryptic. What did you find?" My voice was getting shaky.

"We found a room that no one seems to have the key to open."

"...that's it? Why did you sound like you saw a dead body?"

"Simple. Sakura thought it would be funny." I heard Sakura burst into laughter on the other side.

"You flirt." I teased.

"I am not."

I rolled my eyes, "Is that all, Lee?"

"Actually, Naruto, Sakura is requesting your presence. She does not seem to have the key to the door, and we are all curious as to what is on the other side."

"Now?"

Lee's voice quieted as he relayed my message to Sakura, "She says now."

"All right." I looked at the clock that read 6:00 P.M.

"We'll be there in an hour."

"Thank you, Naruto!"

"No problem, Lee."

I hung up just in time to hear Lee say the room number: 1207

* * *

=O. The mystery deepens! 

*A sponge and starfish run by, carrying chocolate*  
Mysterious Figure: "CHOCOLAAAATTTEEE!" *Is chasing them.*  
Littlepans+Shikamaru: "..."

All will soon be revealed!  
On a side note, I finished chapter 5 of the concluding story. However, I wont be spending any more time writing until the semester ends. Its the end of this semester, and my teacher are piling on the work.

Comment/Review Please!


	17. Chapter 15 - Memories

Hey all! I need to address something here. Someone brought up my in inclusion of the conversationt about Lee that Naruto and Hinata had. Let me say, that this story will stay Sasuke and Sakura. This was just something that I felt needed to be added in. (To be honest, I'm a big Rock Lee fan. I originally intended to have LeeSaku, but everyone voted for SasuSaku at the end of the first story. Originally, I was gonna make Sasuke evil, as I'm not a big fan of his character. No harm done, though.)

I do NOT own Naruto.

* * *

After I hung up, I quickly searched my wallet to find the card that bore the number. After finding it, I double-checked to be sure that the number was the same as the one Lee said as he hung up. I looked at the familiar blank card with my name across the bottom. On the other side was the magnet strip and, sure enough, the number 1207 was plastered at the bottom.

Hinata, who was still sitting on the couch, looked at me, confused, "What was that about, Naruto?"

I quickly pushed the card back into my wallet and grabbed my shoes, "I think I just found out what 1207 means..."

Hinata, who sensed my urgency, grabbed her own shoes, "What happened?"

At this point, my shoes were on and we were oth headed out the door, "I'll explain on the way..."

* * *

We arrived at the Uzumaki building in thirty minutes. The whole way I was gripping the edges of the passenger seat, scared for my life.

"Why are you going so fast, Naruto?"

"I'm in a hurry to get there."

"Why?"

"I...I don't know. I just feel like this is important somehow."

My confusion didn't lessen.

We pulled into Naruto's parking space, which was conveniently replaced by the name "Sasuke," and headed into the building. Once at the front door, we were met by Lee.

"Wow, thirty minutes, that's a new record."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head, all sense of urgency gone, "That's gonna be a hard one to beat!"

"What do you mean a new record!?" I demanded.

Naruto stiffened as I slapped him on the back of the head, "You reckless baka. No wonder we weren't stopped by any cops. You know where they sit!"

"No such thing..." Naruto said.

I rolled my eyes and looked to Lee, "Please show us the way."

He bowed and quickly led us on. Naruto hung back, waiting for me to cool down. I wasn't mad, but he needed to know who was in charge.

We walked for five minutes before we stopped at a door. Sitting on the floor were Neji, Ten-Ten, and Sakura.

"That wasn't an hour." Sakura said, looking at Naruto.

Naruto wasn't paying attention. He stood still, staring at the door.

"Naruto?" Neji asked, obvious concern in his face.

He continued to stare at it.

"Naruto...?" Lee and Sakura asked at the same time.

Still no response.

I wrapped my arm into his, "Naru-ru?"

He blinked once before saying, "This door...I just remembered something about it."

* * *

(FLASHBACK)

"Minato, come on, we finished the work, let's just go home!" My mom, Kushina, looked down at me, a seven-year old Naruto, who was holding her hand.

I simply nodded my head before Minato sighed from behind his desk. "I just finished. I need to take this to my office before we head home." Even though I was only seven-years old, I could tell there was a sadness in his voice.

"Daddy? Are you okay?" I asked out of genuine concern for my father.

He smiled a toothy grin before standing up and walking over to me. Kneeling down, he rubbed my hair, "Everything is okay, Naruto," he stood up and looked to my mother, "I need to take this to storage real quick, then we can go."

Kushina nodded, and as Minato walked by, he whispered into my mom's ear.

My mother nodded and picked me up, holding me tight. Tighter than she ever had. Walking through the closed office building, we walked for a long time until we reached the end of a hallway, where stood a door, where a number sat on the side that read "1207."

My father took a key from his pocket and unlocked the door, into which he silently walked and shut behind him. I looked to my mother, who refused to let me go, and said, "Is daddy okay?"

My mother nodded her head before she looked down to me and planted a kiss on my forehead, "Everything is okay, Naruto."

I nodded my head, trusting my mother. "Naru-ru?" I looked up to see tears falling from my mother's face. Seeing her in tears made me want to shed them myself.

"Mommy?"

"You know I love you right?"

I nodded and hugged her as tight as my small arms would allow. "And I love you, too!"

The silent tears turned to silent sobs as I heard yelling coming from inside the room.

"I don't care, Jiraiya! This is my boy, I will not allow this to happen!" My father yelled.

"You know he has to!" Another voice said.

"This is my CHILD. I do not want him to endure the life that he endured back there!"

The other man sighed, "I know, Minato. I hate to do this to him as much as you do. But, history dictates it."

My father sighed, sounding tired, "I can't do that to him. When I woke up, and I realized that the jutsu had succeeded, I vowed to spend the time I had with my precious son. I wanted to make sure that he would not have to feel the pain that loneliness brings."

"I know, Minato, I know. But, he is the savior of this world. Nothing we do will change that."

My father sighed before continuing, "I take it you are going to watch him..." His voice trailed off.

A few minutes later, my father emerged with a huge man. The man had sandals and white hair that flowed down his back. He knelt down and looked at me, "Hey, Naruto! I'm your uncle Jiraiya. How are you?"

The sight of this new man scared me, so I tightened my grip on my mother.

The man frowned and stood up, "It's time." My mother reluctantly let me go, and I stood in front of the man, "You don't scare me!" I yelled.

He laughed and said, "Nor should you. I'm a friend."

His laugh was boisterous. I looked up at the strange man and started to speak before I was interrupted by him. "Naruto, you are going to forget this night, but when the time comes, you will remember-" He turned around as his index and middle finger glowed blue, "This better work..." He walked over to the door and drew a pointed spiral **(A/N: Konoha symbol)** on the door, with his glowing fingers.

I was awed by the trick, which could only be attributed to magic. The man walked over, his hands still glowing, and said, "You need to know something, Naruto."

I nodded, staring at the glowing fingers that pointed at my forehead.

"When the time comes, and you open this door, your life will change. Everything you know to be true will be false. Just know that you cannot endure the truth alone. Find someone, someone you trust with your life, because it may just come to that."

He pushed his two fingers onto my forehead, making my head burn. He let his hand go and I felt my forehead. He had sketched the pointed spiral on my forehead. He continued, "You will forget this night. But, when the time comes, and you come to this door again, you will remember. Go through that door. Until the time comes, your subconscious will keep you away from this part of the building."

With that, I passed out.

(END FLASHBACK)

I fell to the floor as pain began to flow into my forehead. My memories of that night rushed back, and I could feel the spiral, which had healed itself over time, form back on my head. Everyone quickly reached me while the two guys lifted me up.

"Naruto are you okay?!" My beloved shouted as she hugged my tenderly.

By now, the pain subsided to a dull throb, "I-" The pain renewed. It came so quickly that I fell to the floor again, holding the sides of my head as the intensity of the pain grew.

"Quick, call an ambulance!" I heard someone yell.

I blacked out before long.

* * *

The ambulance arrived within minutes, and Naruto was escorted to Konoha hospital. I rode in the back of the ambulance with my love, leaving our friends behind. I looked at his face, seeing that something was different. I reached up and moved his hair, which was soaked with sweat, and noticed the new feature on his forehead. A pointed spiral sat on his once-flawless skin. I ran my finger over it, and as I did, I felt a jolt of energy flow into me. I instantly pulled back, only to feel the jolt stop.

After a few seconds, I reached over and touched it again. The jolt never came.

The paramedic who rode in the back asked, "Is that a tattoo?"

I looked at him to see him gesture to the mark on Naruto's forehead.

"Uh, no. To be honest, I've never seen it before."

"Well," he scooted closer and reached his hand over to Naruto's head. I expected him to reach back in surprise, as I did, but he simply moved his fingers across it. "It seems to be new. It's very hot."

I nodded my head and continued to stare at my loves face. The paramedic was trying to spark more conversation, but I wasn't listening. My only concern was for my husband, who now lay in the back of an ambulance, on the way to the hospital for the second time in two weeks.

* * *

_KID!_

I opened my eyes and realized I was back in the sealed room of the Kyuubi.

_FINALLY AWAKE, I SEE..._

"Yeah," I slowly stood up, "What happened? I feel horrible." I massaged my temples, trying to ease the pain.

YOU'VE BEEN OUT FOR A FEW HOURS.

"I asked what happened, not how long I was out!"

The Kyuubi chuckled, _WELL, I SEE YOU'RE BACK TO YOUR USUAL, BACK-TALKING SELF._

"Hey, it's only around you."

This made the Kyuubi laugh even more. After a good fifteen seconds, he slowly stopped and his figure emerged from behind the cage, giving me a good look at his face.

_AS TO WHAT HAPPENED, I'M NOT SURE. THOUGH, YOU SHOULD REMEMBER SOMETHING INTERESTING NOW._

The Kyuubi didn't elaborate, and I didn't get the chance to ask what he meant because I was suddenly jolted back into the real world. The sudden intake of the senses caused me to sit up quickly and gasp for air.

"NARUTO?!" I started to look over at her, but my face was met with her own. The suddenness of it made me jump.

"Are you all right?!"

It took me a while to find my voice. I stared at her and saw the tracks of her tears. She had been crying.

"I...I think so. What happened?"

"I don't know, you just suddenly collapsed in pain."

"What were we doing?"

"We were looking at that room-"

"1207."

"Yeah, that's the one. Well, anyways, you were just-"

"We need to go back there."

"What, no! You're in the hospital, you aren't in any-"

I pulled the IV out and stood up.

"I'm okay."

"Naruto, what's gotten into you!?"

"I remembered something."

"You...remembered...something?" She asked, concerned not only for my health, but for my sanity.

"Yeah, about my parents."

This perked her interest. "What about them?"

"We need to get out of here, first. I don't feel safe in hospitals."

She nodded and we walked over to the desk and signed out. The doctor, who was on his way to our room, saw Naruto standing and said, "Why am I not surprised. You heal so quick, it's almost scary!" He was the man who took care of Naruto after the attack from the Akatsuki.

I simply nodded and smiled.

* * *

I pulled into the restaurant, Jimmy's, that was now owned by our friend Choji. We were seated and we ordered our food.

"Naruto, why are you so paranoid?"

"I'm not sure, I just feel like we need to be." He looked around the room for anyone suspicious.

I shook my head, passing it off as him simply being Naruto. "Now, what did you remember?"

"Well..." Naruto started...

* * *

Littlepans:*Picks up bar of chocolate that was dropped*  
Shikamaru: "That better be a Reeses..."  
Littlepans: "It is."  
Shikamaru: "Good."  
Littlepans+Shikamaru: *Eat in Silence*  
(Reeses FTW!)

All right, what do you think? Can you guess what's going on now? I assume some people will. Still, I won't confirm or deny anything! xD

Review/Comment Please!


End file.
